Just a Normal Life
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean Singer and Sam Winchester are sitting around the Christmas Tree with their two kids wrapping presents before heading to Dean's parents house. Sam started the think back to when they first met and the journey they went through to get to where they are know #Mpreg #Lucifer isn't released from his cage
1. Chapter 1 - Remember when we first met?

I say by the Christmas tree, Christmas morning with my little girl in my lap and my little boy on a blanket playing with a toy he had come down with. My husband was in the kitchen fixing coffee and two bottles of milk.

"Hurry up, babe, I want to give you your present." I said playing with my daughters hair.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He said as he walked into the living room holding two bottles in one hand and two coffees in the other.

"Do you need help, babe?" I asked.

"No I got it. You have the kids. It's just drinks." He said sitting one coffee on the table and handed the other to me. He walked over to the baby boy and hoisted him up and slowly sat down on the ground close to me.

He tossed me a bottle and we both gave it to our 2 year old twins before breakfast as we opened our Christmas presents.

"Open this one, first." He said.

I looked over and grabbed the thin, rectangle present. I carefully unwrapped the present.

"It's a picture of you, me and the twins after they were born." He said.

"I remember that day. It's kinda hard to forget. I was the one who pushed them out. Thanks Dean, this is amazing." I said.

We opened all the presents and we let the kids run around for a while, while we fixed our Christmas breakfast. Once we ate and cleaned up Dean and I put the twins to bed for a nap before we left for Dean's parents house.

"Hey, baby, you remember the first time we met?" Dean asked.

"How could I forget?" I replied sitting down on the couch beside Dean.

I just looked at Dean as he finished his third or fourth coffee. I got up and walked into our room and finished packing. I drifted into a day dream.  
~~~

**3 YEARS AGO**

Come on Sam, we need to get to the party. Anna wouldn't be pissed if we were late." Ruby said.

"I'm coming. I just wanna look presentable. It's not like it's her party." I said walking out of my room.

"Yeah I know but it's her friends party. I told her we weren't going to be late. You look fine. Maybe tonight you will meet the perfect guy. Anna told me there will be single gay guys." Ruby smiled.

"I wouldn't take Anna's word for it. Can y'all just leave my love life alone?" I asked.

"Just come on." Ruby said pulling me towards the door.

Once we got to Anna's frinds place, there was already bunches of people there. We easily found Anna. She was talking to this man. He was beautiful. Bright green eyes, and blonde hair. He was tall but still not taller than me. Ruby and I walked over to Anna.

"Sam, Ruby! I'm glad you made it!" Anna smiled hugging Ruby and then me.

"This is an awesome party." Ruby said.

"I know right." Anna said.

The man still stood there beside Anna. He kept looking over at me.

"Anna, Are you going to introduce us to this guy? I think we have met." I said.

"Oh, Sam this is Dean Singer. He's my new roommate." Anna said.

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Sam Winchester and this is Ruby my roommate." I said looking at Dean then at Anna and Ruby.

"Oh I understand." Ruby said. "Come on Anna, lets go socialize." They walked off leaving me and Dean by ourselves.

"So, Sam, how long have you been here in Lawrence?" Dean asked staring into my eyes. He was so beautiful and perfect. He was flawless. I could feel my cock thicken in my jeans just looking into his eyes and freckles.

"I not very long. I came here on a hunt...ing trip and decided to stay." I said.

"I have lived here most of my life." Dean said.

"Where do you work?" i asked.

"The garage not to far from here." Dean replied.

"I thought I had seen you somewhere." I said realizing that I walked by the garage almost everyday.

"I think i have seen you around before. I think Anna point you out a few times. She told me that her and Ruby are pretty good friends.

His voice made me melt. I felt like my cock was going to explode. I knew Dean would have had to noticed the boner in my pants.

"Hey, Sammy, Do you wanna get out of here?" Dean asked.

He was thinking the same as me. I nodded and Dean grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. While we walked out of the house I spotted Ruby and Anna looking over at us. They were smiling and gave me two thumbs up. I laughed and kept walking out the house. Jensen opened the passenger seat of his car for me and then got in his car.

When I sat in the car Dean was just staring at me.

"Sammy, I came to this party for one reason." Dean said touching the top of my hand gently. "I came here to find you."

I stared into his eyes and just melted. I didn't think my cock could get any bigger. I was speechless. I had saw him on TV thinking that man in beautiful and I wouldn't never see him in really life or we would just have one chat maybe. I would have never thought that he was gay and liked me before I knew him in person.

Dean started the car and drove to his place. We both got out of the car and Dean hurried over to the door to his place as I slowly approached the door. Once the door opened Dean flew in. After several seconds I made it to the door and Dean was waiting, propping on the staircase.

I stared at him in the doorway. There was no hiding his boner now. MY eyes were huge and dilated. My mouth hung open and I was frozen in place.

"Well, are you going to just stand there and look pretty?" Dean smirked walking over to me.

I said nothing.

"Hey, Sammy, Anna has told me a lot about you. She told me that when you moved here you had a couple daddy issues. If you want we can just talk. We can take it slow, but I really want you." Dean said placing his hands gently onto my shoulder.

I took a moment. I can't ruin this. I had to make sure he knew I wanted him just as much. I Put my hands up to his face and cradled his chin in my hands. I went in for a kiss. My lips pressed up against his. Dean very quickly kissed back while wrapping his arms around my waist.

Dean pulled away and started walking backwards towards the stairs. I followed after him. He ran up the stairs and into his room but stood in the doorway waiting for me. I hurried over to him. Me being taller than him walked right over to him and pressed my chest against his looking down at him. I wrapped my arms around his and pressed my lips against his. I started to walk forward as Dean walked backwards. We stopped right before we got to his bed. I let go of Dean but we kept kissing. I dropped my pants and boxers as Dean slid off his shirt. I ripped off mine and walked over to the bed and sat down. I slowly slid off my shoes and socks and Dean seductively take off the rest of his clothes in front of me.

He walked over to me and rubbed his hand through my long hair. At this point cock was throbbing. I scooted back on the bed. I never lost eye contact with Dean. He slowly got on top of me.

"Fuck, Dean." I gasped as he kissed the side of my neck and grabbed my cock. "I want you inside me."

I could feel Dean smiled as he moved and started kissing me. He let go of my cock and slowly pushed one finger in my hole. I let out a moan. Dean pushed a second finger in and started scissoring.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm ready." I gasped.

He smirked and slowly replaced his fingers with his cock. He was going so slow.

"Dean, you're going to have to move. I'm not a glass doll fuck me harder." I gasped.

Dean thrust faster and harder. He hit my prostate over and over again.

"Sammy, I'm gonna come." Dean said.

"Come inside me, baby." I gasped. I was about to come myself. My whole body tighten as I came all over my stomach and Dean's chest.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean panted. He buried his head in my neck. I felt come fill up inside me. Dean relaxed and laid down beside me.

"That was fucking amazing." I panted.

"I haven't had that good of sex in years." Dean said.

I rolled onto my side looking over at Dean who was staring at the ceiling. I place my hand on his chest and scooted closer to him. He looked over at me with his big bright green eyes and smiled.

"So you work on cars?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, It doesn't pay very well but it gets me through the week." Dean replied.

"Have you ever thought of going hunting sometimes?" I asked. I felt like i knew Dean from somewhere.

"No, I have never been hunting. It's kinda weird because my Dad's hunts." Dean said wrapping his arm around me. I curled up against him and rested my head against his stomach.

"What does he hunt?" I asked.

"Deer, and other animals. What did you think he hunted?" Dean asked carding his fingers through my hair.

"I was just curious. You should go hunting we me sometime." I said.

"Well, Sammy, i think i might take you up on that offer." Dean said.

"That would be cool, it's hella fun." I said.

"I will definitely be thinking about that." Dean said.

I couldn't help but think about if Dean and i went hunting. I have been having this weird dreams like i knew the guy but i have never met him before. We were hunting together. How is that possible? Once i got out of my head we just laid there in silence. It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just getting to the car

"Sammy?" Dean asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I replied confused, dazed, and looking around the room.

"You drifted in to your own world. You go pack the rest of the car and wake the kids while I clean up the mess from unwrapping the presents." Dean suggested.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that heavy lifting. You go wake the kids and play with them and make sure they have everything they need while I load the car and clean up the trash." I said getting up.

"Sam, I can lift a few pieces of paper off the ground and throw them away." Dean protested.

"You can barely get off the couch or out of bed in the morning, let alone pick things off the ground." I said walking into the kitchen to grab a trash bag.

"I'll go wake the babies while you do the heavy lifting." Dean said sarcastically as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

I quickly cleaned the living room and loaded the car and looked around th house making sure we didn't forget anything. By the time I was done Dean was holding both the babies hands down the stairs. They were excited and loud. Looks like two little kids didn't take a nap.

I put them in the car as Dean went to the bathroom for the fourth time this morning. Dean's family lives in South Dakota…and we are driving….we live in Kansas. As I waited for Dean I went back to thinking about the first time we met.  
~~~

**Back to day dreaming**

"Well, Well, Well, Dean!" Anna squealed waking both of us up.

My head shot up but I couldn't shoot completely up because I was tangled up in Dean's body. Dean slowly inhaled a deep breath and stretched. He sat up slowly, surprisingly not scared shitless by her squeal.

"Anna, volume control. If you couldn't tell we were sleeping." Dean said with a thick coat of morning voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy for you and Sam." She smiled still in the doorway with her hand t her mouth.

Dean nonchalantly got up and walked into his closet butt naked without a care that a girl or his roommate was standing the doorway.

"That's a amazing sight to see when you just wake up." I said.

I heard Dean laugh from the closet.

"Sa, I don't if y'all walk around naked. I have a boyfriend. Don't worry about me getting in the way of anything." Anna said walking into the room and sitting at the end of the bed. I sat up slowly but making sure the cover covered my dick. I sat crossed legged waiting for Dean t reemerge from the closet.

"So how was the party, Ann?" Dean asked coming out of the closet just wearing a pair of boxers and jean with the zipper down and unbuttoned revealing the plain navy blue boxers.

"The party was great. Y'all missed out. I guess y'all had better things in mind." Anna said.

"Well, Balthazar will have more parties." Dean said walking over me.

I realized shortly after that, that I really needed to take a shower to get the dried come off my stomach. Dean need one too but he stayed in his clothes. I got up shyly to the bathroom and took and washcloth and ran it under the sink and towel washed my stomach and walked into Dean's closet and grabbed clothes. I quicky walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the washcloth and came up behind Dean and touched him with the cloth and now he jumped.

"What the fu—" he gasped as he watched me rubbed the cloth over his chest and stomach realizing that he was not very clean.

"Thanks Sammy." He replied.

I sat back down on the bed and laid down. "Does Ruby know I'm here?" I asked.

"Well, she kinda saw you leave with Dean. My guess is that she knows you're with him that means you're probably here. Sam you should know by know that Ruby always comes over here like everyday." Anna replied.

Dean couldn't have lived here for very long with Anna because I come with Ruby some days and just hang out and Dean had never been here. I was just here like two weeks ago.

"Hey, Dean, you said you have lived here most of your life, right?" I asked.

"That you are right, Sammy." Dean replied.

"Then why are you just moving in the Anna?" I asked.

"Well, I was evicted from my apartment a week ago. I met Anna at a bar with Balthazar. We talked and got really drunk and Anna offered to let me stay her if I helped her with rent." Dean said.

"Wow, interesting story." I said sarcastically.

Dean threw a pillow at me and Anna laughed and walked out of the room.  
~~~

Next thing I know a car horn blazes. Dean is sitting in the passenger seat waiting for me to start the car.

"Sammy, you have been really out of it this morning. If you are going to act like that I should drive." Dean said.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, just a little spacey, just thinking. I should be fine. You are too far along to be drive." I said.

"Sammy, I'm pregnant, not dying. I think I can drive." Dean said.

"No, you're not driving and that's final." I said starting the car and pulling out.

Dean rolled his eyes turning around looking at the kids.

"Madison, Benny, are y'all ready to head to Grandpa Bobby's house?" Dean said.

"Papa, why are we driving to Grandpa Bobby's house?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, Papa, why are we driving all the way to South Dakota?" I sarcastically remarked.

Dean slapped my arm. "Well, Papa doesn't like flying." Dean replied. Benny shrugged and started looking out the window.

"Why can't you just get over your fear of flying?" I asked.

"We can barely drive to daycare with them. How could we control them on a few hour flight. At least with driving we can control when we stop and for how long." Dean said.

"I think we could handle it." I said getting onto the highway.

"I think we could have but another thing is that apparently my blood pressure is getting too high and I'm too big to fly." Dean replied.

"You're eight months along." I said. I shrugged. "Whatever. If we drive nonstop we should get there for dinner." I said.

"We are going to have to stop at some point but we are going to make it before sun down." Dean smirked.

After about five minutes of driving in quiet silence Dean turned around again and realized that both Benny and Maddi were out cold. If they didn't nap this morning they are now and we hoped they would stay like that for most of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big News

It had been a week since Dean and I fucked. I had seen him every day with Ruby. It was weird this morning. I woke up early feeling weird. I sat up in bed then it hit me. I quickly dashed ut of bed and into the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before puking.

I think I made a whole lot of noise because once I was done I sat against the wal beside the toilet coated in a thin layer of sweat as Ruby walked into the bathroom.

"Sam? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think I might be coming down with something." I said slowly standing and walking back to my room.

I was like that for two more weeks. I got sick in the morning and whenever I ate I puked shortly after. Ruby and Dean started to get concerned.

"Sammy, I think we should take you to the doctor. It's been three weeks and we don't know what wrong with you." Dean said.

"I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." I said.

"Well, too bad, I scheduled an appointment and we are going." Dean said pulling me off the couch where I was sitting. Dean dove me to the doctors office and we waited.  
~~~

"Sam? Sam? Sam, a little help here!" Dean said shaking my arm.

"What? What?" I said coming back to the real world.

"Benny, woke up and is crying and so is Maddi. I got Maddi but I need help with Benny." Dean said.

"We are like half an hour away from getting there." I said pulling into a rest area.

"I can't predict when the kids throw a tantrum.' Dean said getting out of the car. "They probably just need to stretch their legs. We have been on the road for almost 5 hours."

"Fine, how long have they been crying?" I asked not knowing how long I had been day dreaming.

"I'd say about twenty minutes. You were focused on the road and I thought they were going to just settle down." Dean said.

"They are 2 years old they don't just settle down. They are stuck in a car." I said.

"That's why we stopped." Dean replied pulling Maddi into his arms.

"I'm surprised on how long they slept. We stopped two times and they still were asleep. They are probably hungry for lunch." I said pulling Benny out of the car.

We walked over to the benches and they ate. Dean looked around the rest area and watched people stare at him. He loved being pregnant but hated the stares he got.

"How did you handle the staring? Everywhere we go they stare." Dean said.

" I didn't go out. I stayed inside my apartment with Ruby." I said.

"Oh yeah." Dean signed.

Once the twins were done eating Dean went to the bathroom and we were on the road again. That gave me more times to think.  
~~~

**And we are back to daydreaming…**

Dean and I waited in the doctors office when Dean got a call from his Dad.

"I'll be right back, Sammy. It's my Dad." Dean said while standing up and walking towards the door.

I waited 15 minutes watching Dean paced back and forth while on the phone with is Dad. He looked so intense. He never looked into the waiting room to see me. I couldn't hear what he was talking about but I knew it couldn't be good. I saw him start walking towards the car. I quickly got up and walked outside.

"Dean?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, something important came up. I have to go to my Dad's house." Dean said getting into the car giving me no time to reply.

I slowly walked into the office once again and sat down.

"Sam Winchester?" A nurse said in the doorway.

I stood up and walked inside.

"So how are you today?" she asked with a big smile.

"I feel fine right now. For the past three weeks I have been "sick" just in the morning. I don't know why. My boyfriend was worried so he scheduled this appointment." I said.

"Well, we'll figure out what's wrong. Just hang tight and your doctor should be here shortly." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I replied as she shut the door. I held my phone in my hand waiting for Dean to call explaining why he had to leave. I didn't know where his father lived to know where to look for him. That worried me.

I sat awkwardly on the doctor's table for 15 minutes before the doctor appeared.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harvelle. From what my daughter told me you have been sick for three weeks but don't know what is causing you to be ill." Dr. Harvelle said.

"That's right. Wait, your daughter?" I asked.

Dr. Harvelle smiled. "Yes, your nurse is my daughter, Jo."

"I really want to know how I can get better." I said.

"Well, we're going to find out." Dr. Harvelle said.

After some tests and examinations Dr. Harvelle came in the room again to share them with me.

"So, do you know what wrong with me, Doctor?" I asked.

Dr. Harvelle had a surprised look on her face. "Well, Mr. Winchester, this is pretty rare but it seems that you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I gasped.

"Congratulations Mr. Winchester, you're going to be a father." Dr. Harvelle said handing me some prescription's for prenatal vitamins and such.

I walked out of the doctors office in shock. Dean still hadn't called me and I had no way to get home. I called Ruby.

"Hey Sam, how'd the doc appointment go?"

"Can you come pick me up for the doctors office?"

"What happened? I thought Dean was there with you. Where is your car?"

"Dean left to his Dad's and took the car."

"I'll be right over." She hung up.

I waited still in shock. After 10-15 minutes Ruby arrived.

"So how'd the appointment go?" She smiled.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Pregnant?!" She replied.

"Yes." I said looking down at my feet.

"Where did Dean go? Does he know?" Ruby asked.

"He went to see his Dad before the appointment started. He doesn't know." I said.

"Call him." Ruby said.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Visit

Dean didn't answer his phone. His phone went straight to voicemail. That meant he didn't want anybody to talk to him. That worried me.

"Ruby? How long has Dean lived in Kansas?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said most of his life." Ruby said.

"Do you know his father?" I asked

She just shook her head as she pulled into her driveway. I walked over to my laptop and looked up Dean Singe. I came up with a lot actually. He was a big hunter with his father a couple of years ago. That was weird, he told me he didn't hunt. His father was Bobby Singer. That name sounded so familiar. It was like I had heard it before I moved here to Kansas. He was a good hunter back in the day but stopped after the death of his wife… Dean's mom. Now he owns a spare parts/ auto repair shop in South Dakota. I guess I was heading to South Dakota. I packed a bag and headed towards the door before Ruby stopping me.

"Where do you think you are going, Mister?" she asked.

"I'm heading to South Dakota." I said walking out the door.

"Wait, you're going to go all the way to South Dakota just to tell your boyfriend that you are pregnant?" she asked.

"No, I think Dean is hiding something from me and I have to know what's up." I said closing the door behind me. I sat in the car and watched the door and waited for Ruby to walk out and tell me not to go but she never did. I pulled out and started my 5 hour drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.  
~~~

"Sam, get the twins and I'll get the stuff." Dean said shaking my arm again.

"Dean, for the last time you get the twins, I've got the stuff." I said getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk.

Dean opened the back doors and pulled a sleeping Maddi out of the car and with one hand help a wide awake Benny out of the car. He held Benny's hand as they walked to the front door. Dean rang the doorbell and waited. Bobby answered.

"Hey, Dad." Dean said.

Benny got really excited and jumped into Bobby's arms. Dean walked inside and put Maddi into a guest bedroom upstairs to let her sleep. I walked behind Dean and set out stuff in the room.

"Merry Christmas, boys. It's nice to see y'all again. Didn't think you'd be here until later tonight." Bobby said.

Merry Christmas, Bobby. I wasn't going to stop." I said.

"I almost had to murder him to stop." Dean said rubbing his expanded belly.

"Whoa, son, you sure have gotten big since lat time I saw you." Bobby replied.

"yeah, they are growing like weeds in here." Dean said walking over to the couch.

We sat and talked and watched Benny play around on the ground. That was a perfect time to continue thinking through my children's life.  
~~~

I made it to South Dakota in record time. When I found Dean's Dad's house I pulled into what looked like a junkyard. I saw a black mustang with orange stripes on it and sitting beside it was Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. I felt so relieved to see that stupid car. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard people moving around.

"Who's there?" a scruffy voice sounded.

"Is Dean Singer here?" I asked through the door.

"Who wants to know?" the voice asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester." I said.

The door opened and a man with a very scruffy beard appeared. He still looked rather familiar. I just couldn't place him.

"Sam Winchester?" he said.

"Yes, is Dean Singer here?" I repeated.

"He's busy working out back. What can I do for you? Sam Winchester?" he asked.

"I just need to talk with Dean." I said.

"He's busy, now are you going to stand there like the ugly girl at the prom or come inside?" he said.

I smirked and slowly walked inside. The hose was dirty, disorganized, and covered with ancient books. I saw different symbols painted on the walls and floors. Beer cans were all over the floor. I saw a duffel bag that I didn't think it was this mans. It must have been Dean's.

"So You're Bobby Singer?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Dean told me a little about you. You used to hunt back in the day. Do you stil hunt?' I asked.

"Something like that." Bobby replied.

"What do you mean by that? You either hunt or you don't." I said.

"I haven't hunted animals in many, many years." Bobby replied quickly.

"What do you hunt then?" I asked.

"You should know, boy. I have hunted with ya before." Bobby said.

"Excuse me? I don't…" I said before getting cut off.

"We hunted some vamps in Cheyenne a couple years ago before you just flat out got wipe off the grid." Bobby said.

It finally hit me that I had met Bobby before. I did hunt with him. Why didn't I know Dean then?

"Dean is out burying the evidence of werewolves." Bobby finally spat out.

"Dean hunts?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seemed surprised. I raised him to hunt. Your Dad and him hunted a couple times before…" bobby trailed off.

"Dean hunted with my Dad?' I asked.

"Yeah for many years. Dean was the last person to see your daddy alive. Your dad made a deal with a demon to save him. I don't know why Your daddy didn't owe me jack shit yet saved my son. Why do you want to speak to Dean?" Bobby asked.

I couldn't believe that the only reason my Dad died was to save a stranger I never knew Dean. Why would my father make a deal with a demon to save a guy I didn't even know until almost a month ago. I had to get out of there before he saw me.

"Thank you, Bobby, I think you have answered my question I had. I think I should go I think I'm going to get back into hunting. Here's my number if you ever need help." I smiled handing him my new number.

He nodded as I walked to my car and drove to the nearest motel.


	5. Chapter 5 - They meet Cas

I was sound asleep until I heard a loud banging on the door of the motel I was staying at. I slowly made my way to the door when I looked through the peep hole.

"Sam! Let me in!" Dean yelled.

Shit! Dean found me. I knew I should have turned my phone's GPS off. I opened the door and let Dean in.

"What are you doing here in South Dakota, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I could ask you the same to you, Dean." I said.

"I told you I had to go to my Dad's house. I had to find out from my Dad that 1) you came over to his house asking about me that just up and leave. 2) you are a hunter and 3) you hunted with my Dad. Why didn't you tell me? This is something you are supposed to tell me in person." Dean yelled.

"You got a phone call while we were at the doctor's office that you dragged me to then you just leave to go to your Dad's house without any explanation. I had to find out on my own where you were. I didn't know who your dad was until I got to his house and he remembered me from one hunt I helped him years ago. I quit hunting shortly after that years ago. If I remember correctly you are a hunter as well. You were burying evidence of werewolves in the backyard. You hunted with my father. He died for you. Why did he do that for you?" I yelled.

"Your dad told me about you. He use to tell me stories about you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Sammy, I have to stay here in South Dakota with my Dad. I can't be in Kansas right now. Just go back to your apartment with Ruby and have a nice life. We obviously can't handle each other in our lives with all the secrets and lies we have." Dean said walking out the door once again leaving without giving me time to speak.  
~~~

"So where's Ellen, Dad?" Dean asked.

"She's in Oklahoma with Ji on a hunt." Bobby said.

"The work in Lawrence. Why are they in Oklahoma?" I asked.

"Well, they had a few days off together so they decide to kill a few vamps." Bobby said.

"That reminds me, Dad. When is Ellen and Jo transferring over here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Ellen won't tell me jack shit about that stuff anymore because I kept asking." Bobby said.

"She's my step mom she should live with her husband." Dean replied.

Bobby smirked at his son. Dean flipped through some ancient book as he slowly rubbed his swollen stomach. I heard movement from upstairs. It must have been Maddi waking up.

"I think I hear Maddi waking up. I'll be right back." I said standing up. I realized when I got to the stairs that the movement I was hearing was from an adult not a small child. I stepped back and grabbed one of Bobby's guns from the top shelf and slowly walked up the stairs. I got to the top step and could still hear the movement. It was coming from the room Maddi was sleeping in. I slowly walked down the hall. I could hear the person talk.

"So you are the child of Sam Winchester and Dean Singer." He whispered.

I stepped in the doorway and the person's back was facing me, I knew who he was. How could the misplace Castiel? Always wearing that tan trench coat.

"Cas?" I said lowering my gun, which was basically useless.

"Sam, your daughter is beautiful." He said touching her face as she slept.

"You're going to wake her. Come with me downstairs to meet my son, Benn and see Dean and Bobby." I said motioning him out of the room, but I was too late, Maddi was waking up. Maddi and Benny had never met Castiel. They had only heard stories Dean would tell them. I walked over to her.

"hey, baby girl, I want you to meet a good friend of mine." I whispered.

He face lit up in excitement.

"Maddi, this is Cas. Remember when Papa told you the story about the man who saved him a year ago? Well, that guy is Cas." I explained.

"Hello, Madison." Cas said.

"Hi, Cas. Did you really save Papa?" She asked.

Castiel was confused on the terminology of the word Papa.

"Papa is Dean." I mouthed to Cas.

That time he understood. "Oh yes, I did save your 'Papa'" Castiel smiled.

"Come on, baby lets go play with Benny and Papa." I said picking her up.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. When we got to the stairs I went down first and Cas followed.

"Dean?" I said.

At that moment I heard Benny jump up and run to the stairs. I put Maddi down and she ran over to Benny. I don't understand why Benny runs towards me whenever I call for Dean. Benny was confused when he first saw the man in the trench coat.

"Daddy, who is that guy?" Benny asked.

"That's the guy who saved Papa." Maddi spit out with a smile.

"Come on Cas, Dean had been dying to see you again." I said.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Little Bit of Drama

"Dean, I think there is a guy here who wants to see you." I said walking into the living room where Dean is looking in my direction with a hand still planted on his stomach.

"Who?" He asked.

Cas walked into the room. Dean's face lit up and I don't think I have ever seen Dean move so fast in a long time.

"Cas?" Dean smiled.

"Yes, Dean, it is me." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas. It's good to see you again." Dean replied.

"Merry Christmas to you, Dean. Your children are beautiful." Castiel said.

"Thank you, I guess you have already met Madison and Benny." Dean said.

"Bobby, it's good to see you again." Cas said looking past Dean.

"Like wise." Bobby muttered.

"So why are you here Cas?" I asked.  
~~~

"What do you mean he left?" Ruby asked.

"He said he had to stay with his Dad and we couldn't handle each other with the secrets and lies we had." I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, tell him that you will have no more secrets or lies." Ruby replied.

"I screwed up, Ruby, I love him and I need him. I just didn't want to tell him about my past because I thought he would leave me. I didn't know he was a hunter as well or that I hunted with his father or even that he hunted with my father for years. The worst part is that we both have the same secret." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sam, call him tomorrow and explain things. Right now let him calm down." Ruby said walking down the hall into her room.

I stared at my phone. A part of me wanted to go with Ruby and wait to call him tomorrow but the other part of me wanted to call him right then and there and tell Dean that I loved him and wanted him and didn't care what he had to do to have him.

I picked up the phone and dialed Dean's phone number and held the phone to my ear. I heard the dial tone.

"Sam?" Dean said.

"Dean?" I replied.

"What do you want, Sam?" Dean sounded angry.

"Dean, I just wanted to apologize. I stopped hunting for a reason. I put my past behind me and let my memories fade. I completely forgot about hunting with your Dad. I never knew you hunted with my father. I won't keep anymore secrets from you. I love you and I want you. Please tell me that we are ok." I said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Dean?" I repeated.

"Give me two days, Sammy." Dean said then hanging up.

I felt relieved/scared at that moment. He called me Sammy. That had to mean something.  
~~~

"I have come to celebrate with you. It is Christmas." Castiel said.

"Well, you don't have to sneak into the house and watch my daughter while she's sleeping." I said.

"My apologizes." Castiel said.

Dean smirked as he sat back on the couch. He was happy to see Cas again. Doesn't mean he think of Angels in differently. They were still heartless asshats, but Cas was different. He was a good friend.

"How old are the children?" Cas asked.

"They are two." Dean replied.

"Humans grow a lot slower than Angel children. In two years a angel child would be a lot older." Cas replied.

"Thanks, Cas." I said.

Dean smirked again as he placed his hand back on his stomach.

"Are you still hunting?" Cas asked.

"What do you think? We have a set of twins and just look at me." Dean said.

Cas just looked at Dean with confusion.

"Dean doesn't hunt right now. We hunt when there is a case near us. It's harder with the twins but they are in good hands. If they get raised in hunting so be it. They just won't be raised like I was raised." I said.

"You were raised like a warrior because your Dad was obsessed with the thing that killed your mom. You didn't have to keep hunting." Dean said.

"I know but I have to know. It's in my blood." I said.

"No, that's demon blood." Dean signed looking up at me.

Yes, Dean had found out that I drank demon blood. He knew that I hung out with a demon…Ruby. Dean was not ok with it but it's so addictive. I wanted to get off this subject quick before Dean starts to get angry. He is too close to the due date to be getting his blood pressure too high. Before I had time to change the subject Dean already had questions for Cas.

"I didn't think you celebrated Christmas, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Well, it is celebrating God's sons birthday even though it happened closer to the summer. It's time to spend with family and I consider you family." Cas smiled.

"Well, you're always welcome, Cas. I know Maddi and Benny would love to hear stories and get to know you." Dean said.

"Who had Madison and Benny?" Cas asked.

"That was me." I raised my hand.

"So it's Dean's turn now?" Cas implied.

"Maddi and Benny were accidents, good accidents. This on was the same but this time hopefully less drama." Dean said.

"I would hope less than dragging you out of hell." Castiel remarked.

Dean smirked and went back reading that ancient book that he was very focused on.

"What are you reading?" I asked scooting close to Dean to read.

"I'm researching how we can hunt down Lilith." Dean said.

"Bobby's got that under control. I'm going to kill that bitch once we find her." I said.

"I have to help in some way. I'm not useless. I think I might figure out how to gank her." Dean said.

"We already know how we are going to kill her. I'm going to use my powers we just have to find her." I said.

"I don't thinks that's a good idea, Sammy." Dean said.

"That's the only thing that we can do, Dean." I said.

"Dean is right it's not a good idea, Sam." Castiel piped in.

"What other choice do we have?" I yelled.

Cas just looked over at Dean. Dean stared right at me.

"I'm not fighting over this again with you, Sam. I need to lie down." Dean said while standing up. I watched Dean get up and start walking towards the door leading out of the living room. He stopped for a moment with a confused look on his face.  
~~~

Two days passed and I waited by the phone. It was around mid-day when Dean finally called back.

"Dean?" I answered.

"Sam, I don't think it's good idea if we see each other anymore." Dean replied.

My heart sunk in my chest. I could feel the lump in my throat growing. I remembered that he didn't know I was pregnant. "Dean, there is something important I need to tell you but it can't be said over the phone. Please meet me somewhere." I begged.

There was silence over the line. I could hear a light chat going on between Bobby and Dean.

"Meet me at the motel you were staying at the other night at 7." Dean hung up.

I guess I had to make another 5 hour drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I got up and got straight in my car and drove. I probably beat my previous record on how fast it took me to get to South Dakota. I waited for about 20 minutes before I heard a familiar rumble. I turned and looked at the road and saw Dean's Impala. I smile and waited for him to park. He didn't look very excited to be there.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arguing Then and Arguing Now

"Dean, I'm glad to see you." I said as he got out of his car.

"Sam, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dean signed looking completely uninterested.

"I'm not going to keep anymore secrets from you. I swear on my father grave." I said.

"How should I believe you, Sammy? You hunted with my father then just vanished off the grid. Bobby told me about you but the day y'all finished that case Bobby was going to take you out for a beer and I was going to tag along but you had fled. When I hunted with your Dad he told me everything about you. I wanted to meet you so badly. John and I were in a wreck after we had almost killed that thing that killed your mother. Your Dad was fine or a hella lot better than me. I was in a coma and fighting for my life. Your father made a deal with a demon to save me. He walked into my room and told me to find you. He told me that to tell you that he was sorry. He was so sorry." Dean said letting a few tears roll down his face.

"Bobby told me a thing about you. I didn't know you existed. If Bobby had said anything about you I probably would have stayed. Anybody that I could hunt with would have done fine. I had just lost my dad a year earlier. I didn't know how he died and why I could see him. I figured he died in a fight and a partner burned his bones. I left because I didn't have answers. I gave up. I met Ruby, Anna, and Balthazar. I will tell you anything and everything about me. Please take me back." I said also letting tears flow down my face.

Dean just looked at me. "How did that stupid doctors appointment go?" Dean smirked changing the subject hoping for good news.

"I'm pregnant." I said wiping my eyes.

Dean just stared at me.

"Dean? Say something…anything." I said.

Dean kept staring at me and next thing I now he is face down on the ground.

"Dean?" I said getting down on the ground beside him holding his head up.  
~~~

"Are you ok, Dean?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm fine, just different for a moment. I'm fine. Leave me alone." Dean grunted and walked to the stairs. "Cas can I talk with you for a moment?"

Cas looked confused. "I thought you wanted us to let you be."

I just looked at Cas. Benny and Maddi walked into the living room. They had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they walked over to me.

"Were you and Papa fighting?" Benny asked.

"No, no, no, we are fine now." I said.

"Papa looks really upset right now. He is holding his stomach against the wall. Asking for Cas." Maddi said.

I looked at Cas and Bobby. Bobby looked focused on a book and newspapers for tracking Lilith.

"Sam, I think I found her." Bobby said.

I walked over to Bobby and read over what I thought were omens. "Maryland?" I replied.

"We need to head there now. I think there is wear she is going to break the final seal." Bobby said.

"I'll call Ruby and I'll go by myself. You stay here and watch Benny and Maddi. Cas, tell Dean I'll leaving. I'm about to gank that bitch." Sam said walking over to Benny and Maddi.

"Sam, you shouldn't go alone." Cas said.

"I'll have Ruby with me." I said. "Benny, Maddi, I'm going away for a little bit. Don't worry you didn't do anything, neither did Papa. This is a good thing. I'm going to save the world." I said with a smile.

"Good luck, Daddy." Benny replied hugging me.

Maddi just stared at me. She didn't look happy. She looked the polar opposite of happy. I thought she was going to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

"This is going to be lie when Papa left for those four months." Maddi mumbled.

"No, no, honey, it's nothing like that. I will be back very soon I promise." I said cupping her face in my hands.

"Sam, I would go now." Bobby said.

I looked at Maddi and Benny and smiled and headed out.  
~~~

Dean started to show signs of waking up around midnight that night. He mumbled and moved around. I sat awkwardly in a chair in Bobby's living room as I watched Dean wake up on the couch.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see me there. "Sammy? Where am I?"

"You're at Bobby's house. You passed out at the motel." I said.

"That wasn't a dream?" Dean mumbled.

"No, it wasn't." I signed.

Dean was silent. He figured Bobby already knew what was going on from the way he looked. Bobby wasn't upset at all. He wasn't too thrilled but glad in a way that he would have grandchildren that were actually related to him even though his only son was gay.

"Are you happy, angry or what? Say something." I replied.

"I don't know what to say. I never thought a guy could get pregnant." Dean remarked.

"I didn't know either. I guess we can but it's just more rare to see." I said.

Dean went silent once again. He looked up at his father for reinsurance. Bobby was smiling and that Dean smile.

"I think I'm happy about this." Dean said.

"Will you come back to Lawrence with me?" I asked.

"Like I said, Sammy, I can't. I am working a big case with Bobby." Dean said.

I sighed. "When do you think you will be back?" I asked.

"I don't know. This thing is big." Dean said looking down at a ancient book.

"Wait, I have seen this before." Dean said.

"What?" I replied.

"These are omens. The same kind of omens that that yellow eyed son of a bitch is around." Dean replied.

"Not just those but looks like demons are swarming around this one spot." Bobby said.

"Where?" I said.

"Wyoming." Bobby said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Looks like there's something there they don't want to get in." Bobby replied.

"Or they don't want something to get out." Dean replied.


	8. Chapter 8 - Unanswered Questions

"What in there that the demons want?" Dean asked.

"I researched about that place in Wyoming and there were five churches build by Samuel Colt there." Bobby said.

"Wait, Samuel Colt? The demon killing gun maker Samuel Colt?" Dean said.

"That's the one. There are railroads connecting each church that just so happened to look like this." Bobby said connecting the churches in the shape of a devil's trap.

"It's a devil's trap." I said. "What at the center of this trap?"

"An old cowboy cemetery." Bobby said.

"Well go check this out. Sammy, you stay here." Dean said.

"Wait, hold on, this is the thing that killed my mother. I deserve to go." I said.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere." Dean spat out.

"Dean, I have to see that son of a bitch die. I'm going with you." I said.

"Fine." Dean mumbled walking away.

We drove and stopped at a diner. I walked in to get what Dean and I wanted. I walked in and I could already smell the sulfur. The next thing I know I wake up in an old run now frontierland.

I found other people there. People I had met before and some I hadn't. This was the yellow eyed demons plan. Slowly as the hours go people start to die. We tried to contact Dean but we don't know if it worked. Soon it was me and one other man, named Jake. Yellow eyed demon told me in a dream that only one could be left standing.

Jake and I fought. I knocked him out but was hurt. I heard Dean's voice.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back.

I saw fear in Dean's eyes.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled as he started running towards me. I felt a sharp pain hit my back then nothing.  
~~~

"Maddi, what did you mean by Papa was upset?" Bobby asked.

"He was holding his stomach against eh wall asking if we could get Cas." Benny said.

Bobby looked up at Cas. Cas nodded and walked out of the living room. Dean wasn't there anymore. Cas walked up the stairs to where he had appeared and saw Maddi. The door was locked. Cas was confused. He stood there for a moment. He knocked on the door.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Castiel asked through the door.

"I'm fine, just not feeling too great." Dean said.

"Let me in, Dean." Cas said.

"I can't." Dean moaned.

Cas heard little footstep running up the stairs. Bobby was too slow to catch them before they were wrapped around Castiel's legs. Castiel was utterly confused. Bobby made his way upstairs.

"Bobby, help, please." Cas asked.

Bobby smiled at the sight. "Madison, Benny, can you get off Castiel."

They laughed. "No, we want to ride, Cas-tee-al." Madison squealed.

"Now, now, little offspring, I need you to get off me. I have to help your…Papa. Go play somewhere else." Castiel said patting their heads.

They looked up at him. Benny obeyed him and ran over to Bobby, who picking him up and waited for Maddi.

She let go of Castiel's leg but only one tiny step back. She stared up at him. Cas just looked at her. She raised her hand above her head. She wanted Cas to pick her up and hold her.

"Cas-tee-al?" She said softly looking up at him with her big green eyes. The same as Dean. Cas got down to his knees at Maddi's level.

"Yes, Madison?" Cas asked.

"Is something wrong with Papa?" Maddi asked.

"Nothing is wrong with your Papa. Go play with Benny downstairs. I need to talk with Papa." Cas said looking into Maddi's eyes.

She looked upset. Cas didn't know how to handle small children. He can barely handle Dean and Sam. The next thing Castiel knows Maddi wraps her tiny hand around his torso. Cas smiled and looked down at her. He slowly wrapped his hand around her. She pulled away. Cas picked her up as he rose to a normal stance. He walked over to Bobby and handed him Maddi.

Cas walked back over to that door and teleported past it. He found Dean laying on his side clenching his fist in pain with his face buried in a pillow. Dean was going into labor.  
~~~

I woke up with a pain in my back in an abandoned house alone. I was there a while just trying to figure out what happened. I walked over to a mirror and lifted my shirt to look at my back. They was a wound that had heal but still sensitive there. That's when Dean came.

"Sammy?" Dean said on the verge of tears.

"Dean?" I said lowering my shirt.

Dean just looked at me and walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just happy to see you awake." Dean said.

"We have to get to Wyoming." I said.

"Well, hold on, Sammy. You just woke up after getting the crap knock out of you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been a goner." Dean said.

"How bad was I?" I asked.

"Pretty bad. You had a bad wound on your back but Bobby sewed you up nicely." Dean said.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked.

"At his house. I called a friend to help us. We need to get to Bobby's and find a plan." Dean said.

I was confused. I still didn't know what happened back there. Dean wasn't telling me something. I had to figure out what was going on.

We drove back to Sioux Falls in silence except for the sound of Dean's music.

Once we got there Dean knocked on the door. When Bobby got to the door it was like he saw a ghost.

"Hey, Bobby." I said as we entered.

"Hey, boys." Bobby replied.

"Do we have a game plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dean, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" Bobby said heading for the door.

Dean left with his father as I entered into the living room/ research area. Then I saw her.

"Dr. Harvelle?" I asked.

"We're not at the doctors office, Sam. It's Ellen." Ellen said.

"Why are you here, Ellen?" I asked.

"I hunt with Bobby on occasions. I'll be a good hand especially that you are hunting again and you know being pregnant." Ellen said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to stop hunting for a while." I said.

"Having a baby is a full time job, Sam. I don't think you will be starting back up." Ellen said.

"You did it, Bobby did it, my father did it." I said.

"Do you really want to raise your children in this environment? Just standing here you are risking your life." Ellen explained.

"We can handle it, Ellen." I said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ellen replied.

"Let's head out." Dean said slightly angry with Bobby behind him, who looked pissed.

I definitely had to figure out what the hell was going on. I knew it wasn't going to be good. I was slightly scared on what I was going to hear, but I had to know.


	9. Chapter 9 - Damn Door to Hell

"Dean?" Cas asked walking over to him.

Dean didn't answer. He relaxed his clenched fist.

"Dean I think you are going into labor." Cas said.

"No, No, I still have a month left to go." Dean moaned.

"You got your blood pressure too high. In this stage of pregnancy you shouldn't get stressed or anything to raise your blood pressure. You're going into labor." Cas said.

"What do we do? Sam needs to be here. Call him." Dean said looking up.

"He has already left to kill Lilith. I'll be here for you." Cas said.

"I don't know what to do." Dean panicked.

"You have to calm down, Dean." Cas ordered.

Cas did a once over on Dean before saying anything. "It seems that your…water has broken."

"No, no, no, I need Sam here. I can't do this without him." Dean panicked again.

"Dean, I will not tell you again. You have to calm down. If you don't you are risking hurting the baby." Cas looked right in Dean's eyes.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath right before a contraction hit. Dean threw his head back in pain and moaned.

"I'm going to go talk with Bobby for a moment. I will be back." Cas said teleporting out of the room and walked down the stairs.

"Bobby?" he said.

"Is the baby ok? How's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Dean, is going into labor." Castiel remarked.

"He still has a month to go." Bobby replied.

"He got his blood pressure too high and that kick started his labor. He is going to have that baby tonight with or without Sam." Cas said.

"I need to call Ellen. She is his doctor. She delivered Maddi and Benny." Bobby said.

"It's too late for that. I need to help him. Take Madison and Benny somewhere for a couple hours so that get frighten if they hear anything." Cas said.

Bobby and Cas both hear little footstep running in the living room. Cas was waiting for them to latch onto him. Instead they stopped right behind him or at least Maddi did. Benny stood in between Cas and Bobby. Maddi tugged at Cas's trench coat.

"Cass-tee-al?" Maddi said.

Cas turned around and looked down at Maddi.

"Cass-tee-al? Is Papa ok?" She asked.

Cas wondered how Madison knew when one of her fathers was in trouble. He would have to look into that after he was done with Dean and Sam was home.

"Papa is fine. Bobby is going to take you somewhere for a few hours with Benny." Cas said with a slight smile.

Maddi nodded and Cas smiled as he walked up the stairs and teleported into the room with Dean again.

"urgggghhh! I need Sam!" Dean yelled.

"That can't happen, Dean." Cas said.

"I can't do this with out Sam." Dean yelled in pain.

"Sam has to kill Lilith, Dean." Cas said.

"We can get here next time. I need same with me. We can waste one fucking seal." Dean yelled.

"No, Dean, Lilith is the final seal. Sam has to kill her." Cas said.

"Then Lucifer is set free." Dean yelled.

"yes." Cas remarked.

"WE need to get him." Dean yelled.

Like that Castiel was gone.  
~~~

We drove to Wyoming and found the cemetery. We were jumped by Jake. He looked like he saw a ghost. He told me that he swore he killed me stabbed me straight through the spine. The more he talked the angrier I got. He had a gun raised to Ellen's head using mind powers. He forcused all to put our guns down but I was immune to him.

Jake stuck the colt into a this crypt. The wheels started to turn. That's when I shot him repeatedly. The wheel turned into a shape of a devil's trap. He ran for cover.

"What is that?" Dean yelled as the doors were opened and a wave of black smoke went into the sky.

"A Devil's Gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen yelled.

Bobby, Ellen and I went to close the gate. Dean found the colt on the ground.

"If the demon gave this to Jake." Dean said looking at the gun seeing if the last bullet was there. "Then maybe—"

The yellow eyed demon pulls out of Dean's hand and into his grasp. He flung Dean across the cemetery, hits a gravestone.

We almost had it closed when I saw Dean on the ground and the YED walking over to him.

"Dean!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Yellow eyes pulled me against a tree and walked over to Dean. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ." He said. "But, I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in ya."

Dean tried to get up but Yellow eyes pushed him up against the gravestone. "Sit a spell." He remarked and Dean quit squirming around.

"So, Dean, I gotta thank you. You see a demon can't resurrect people, unless a deal's made. Thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." He said with a smirk. "I wasn't counting on that but I was glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow." He paused.

Dean just stared at him. There was so much anger in his eyes. He had been waiting to kill that son of a bitch since Dad told him about what he had to his family and when John saved his life. All I could do was watch. I couldn't hear but I could the expressions on Dean's face.

"Tell me, have you heard the expression, if a deal sounds too good to be true it probably is?" He asked.

"You call that deal good?" Dean smirked.

"It's a better shake than Sam's Dad ever got." The demon said. "and you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you. You saw what your boyfriend did to Jake right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He said with his eyes big and a big smile on his face.

He sighed. "How certain are you that what you brought back was 100% pure Sam?" He laughed. I could see Dean looked back at me with tears building up in his eyes.

I could see demons running out of that gate in flashes. All I could do was watch as that demon talked with Dean before he was going to kill him.

"You of all people should know that what is dead should stay dead." He stood up. "Anyway, Thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." He remarked.

At that moment Yellow eyes pointed the gun at Dean and cocked it. As he was doing so a figure came up behind him. It was Dad. He pulled the demon right out of his vessel and shook him around giving Dean enough time to grab the Colt. Dad and the demon battle it out for a while before the demon got free and flying back into that man. As the demon stood up and looked at Dean. Dean had the gun and already aimed at him. He cocked it and pulled the trigger. It was like everything was in slow motion as the bullet came out of the gun and straight into the heart the yellow eyed demon.

A wave of energy surged through the demons body. The demon was gone him the man as he fell to the ground. Yellows eyes was dead. At that moment I fell to the ground from that tree and Bobby and Ellen finally got the gate closed.

Everything was quiet. Bobby and Ellen turned around and saw John Winchester, Dad. John saw Dean first. Dean was at his feet. Speechless that he was able to see a very close friend/hunter and the man who gave his life for him. John walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. Dean was crying now. Dad looked over at me. Dad was crying. He was so happy. Finally, he was able to kill the son of a bitch who killed his wife, brought he child into the hunting world, and also killed himself.

He stepped back and smiled. I was crying at this point. We watched him vanish in a blink of an eye. We were dumbfounded. Dean looked at me and I looked back. There was tears in our eyes and running down our cheeks.

We got our self and walked to the Impala.

"Dean, when Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost." I said. "Hell, you heard him, Dean, He said he killed me."

Dean looked at me and then down at the ground or out at the scenery. "Well, he was wrong." Dean replied.

"I don't think he was, Dean." I said looking straight at him. "What happened after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you." Dean replied.

"Not everything." I remarked quickly.

"We just killed the demon. Can we just celebrate for a minute?" Dean asked.

"Did I die? Did you sell your soul for me—like my Dad did for you?" I asked.

"Oh, Come on, no." Dean remarked.

"Tell me the truth." I responded.

Dean smirked angrily. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam—" Dean said basically crying again.

Seeing that made me crying once again. I came to the realization that Dean was lying and that he did sell his soul. But for how long?

"How long did you get?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. "One year. I got one year."

I was sobbing. "You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get made at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you and the baby. That's my job." Dean said.

Dean really cared for me and the baby. He would sacrifice himself to make sure that me and the baby were safe. How could I be mad at that? Maybe it was that he was going to die or he was leaving me. I had to save him. I had to get him out of this deal.

"I don't care what is takes. I'm going to get you out of this." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dean's Delivery

Dean's pain kept getting more intense. He was in the room alone. Hell, he was in the house alone. Booby took Maddi and Benny somewhere. Dean didn't know that. He yelled in pain. Dean had been in labor for hours now. Still alone. Sam was going to break Lucifer out of the cage as Castiel tries to get him. Bobby has the twins and he is truly alone.

Ruby and I drove up to the church where Lilith would be. I was walking in front of Ruby. I heard a big surge of energy come from behind me. I turned around. Ruby's vessel was lying on the ground. Ruby was dead.

"What the hell, Cas?" I yelled.

"Ruby was going to make you kill Lilith." Cas said.

"That's what we have been trying to do this whole time. Why are you stopping me?" I yelled boiling anger. I felt powerful as my veins pumped with demon blood. "Lilith is going to break the final seal."

"Lilith is the final seal. You kill her and the end begins." Cas said.

"I haven't to do something. I have demon blood in me. I have to release the energy." Sam said.

"Dean needs you right now, Sam. He is in labor." Cas replied.

Panic filled my head. Dean was at home in labor without me. I told him I would be there the whole time. I lied to him. I stared at Castiel. "Take me to Dean."

Cas lifted his hand touched my forehead. I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt the demon blood leave my body. I opened my eyes as Cas lowered his hand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I took out the demon blood." Cas said lifting his hand again.

We teleported into the living room of Bobby's house. The house was empty except for the scream from Dean.

"Dean!" I yelled running up the stairs. "Dean!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I turned to Cas but he was already inside. "Dean, I'm going to break down the door." I yelled.

"Is Cas with you?" Dean yelled.

"I thought he went into the room." I yelled back .

"Urrrggggh!" Dean yelled as another contraction hit. "Sam!"

I backed up from the door and kicked the door open. I walked over to Dean.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here." I said getting on the bed with him rubbing my hands through his hair.

"How did you go through this, Sammy? This hurts so bad." Dean cried.

"I know it hurts. Everything is going to be ok." I said rubbing his back. Where the fuck did Castiel go? He was standing right behind me. We needed him.

'Castiel, where are you? Dean needs you. I can't deliver this baby by myself. Come down here and help.' I silently prayed.

I opened my eyes and he wasn't there. "Cas, get your ass down here. We need you!" I yelled up at the ceiling.

"Sam, I have to push. I can feel it." Dean said rolling on his back.

"Wait, Dean, we need Cas." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"I can't wait any longer, Sammy. This baby is coming now." Dean said.

"Castiel!" I yelled.

I looked around the room. "Sam!" Dean moaned as he squeezed my hand.

I heard movement coming from downstairs.

"Dean, hold on, for just a minute. Somebody is downstairs." I said.

"It's probably Bobby and the twins." Dean said.

"They left a while ago. Cas probably told them to leave while you are in labor." I said standing up.

Dean just looked at me in pain. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. The twins and Bobby had just gotten home.

"Daddy!" Maddi yelled.

"Hey, baby girl, Daddy can't talk right now. I need to speak with Bobby for a moment." I said rushing out of the living room into the kitchen with Bobby behind me.

"How's Dean? Is the baby here yet? I couldn't keep the twins gone any longer. They were throwing a fit." Bobby said.

"I need your help. Cas disappeared. Dean is about to push. I'm freaking out. I need your help. I can't do this by myself." I panicked.

At that moment I heard something I never thought would happen. I heard one of the twins running up the stairs. I rushed into the living room to see Benny playing with his toys he got from Bobby earlier today. Maddi was upstairs. I ran up skipping every other step. Maddi heard me coming up. She wasn't in the hallway. She was already in the room where Dean was in. I ran into that room. Maddi had climbed into the bed with Dean and was rubbing his stomach. Dean was trying his hardest not to stomach or moan while she was in here.

"Maddi, what are you doing in here?" I panicked.

"Papa was hurting." Maddi said.

I quickly picked her up and ran downstairs. "Madison, Benny, do not come upstairs until I tell you. Papa is not feeling good." I said.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Benny asked.

"No, no, no, the baby s fine. Grandpa Bobby and I are going to be upstairs for a while with Papa." I said.

"No need." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and Cas was standing behind me. "Cas? What the fu—heck? Dean needs help and you are just now getting here?" I yelled.

"We need to go upstairs now." Cas said teleporting me and him into the room.

"Cas?" Dean said breathing heavily after a contraction.

"Sam sit beside Dean. Dean lift you legs so I can see." Castiel ordered.

After three hours of pushing the baby finally started to crown.

"Come on, Dean, push." I said.

"I can't, Sam. I can't." Dean panted completely exhausted. He had been in labor for most of the day.

"Just one more Dean. One more to get the shoulders out." Cas replied.

Dean moaned and gave one more push. There was silence. The reason I knew the baby was out because of the relief on Dean's face. After 10 seconds of silence we heard a soft cry.

"Dean, Sam, you have a little baby girl." Cas smiled. He cleaned here up and handed her to Dean. Dean was crying tears of joy and so was I. Benny and Maddi finally had a little sister. Cas watched us for a moment. Dean looked at me with a smile. His emotion changed pretty fast after that. He looked like he was in discomfort.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sam's labor

It had been three months since the gate of hell was open. We went back to Lawrence. I still lived with Ruby and Dean still lived with Anna. Dean says it's because he needs to save up money for baby stuff and to get a better apartment. I shrugged it off and just sat around at home. Dean ordered me to stop hunting in my condition. I couldn't complain. I was still having morning sickness and my stomach was swelling. I was too embarrassed to go outside.

Another three months pass and Dean hangs out at my apartment a lot. He tells me that he has a lot of money piled up. He needs to look for an apartment.

"Dean, we don't have to move. Ruby and Anna could move in together. We could live here. We can have my room and the nursery can be Ruby's room. The money you have saved up can be for buying the baby supplies like a crib or something." I said as Dean rubbed my expanded belly as we layed on the couch.

"I just feel ike we should have a place of our own." Dean said.

"Well, I think we should stay here. I know your's and Anna's house is bigger but I think it's comfier here." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Fine, fine, hey, are you fine just being her with Ruby and Anna for like a week or two?" Dean asked.

"Is it still trying to find Lilith? If you have to go then go. I don't want you to go to hell but I'm in no condition to help other than research." I said.

"Thank you, Bobby and I think there these omens a couple states over. We think it will be a week, two tops." Dean said. "I'm heading out tomorrow morning."

"We are half way through the year if you have to go off because of Lilith I'm fine with that." I said.

"But you are about seven months along. You could go into labor when I'm gone." Dean replied.

"Dean, I want that bitch dead. You're not going to hell. I have Ruby and Anna to help me through this. It would be amazing if you were there when the babies arrived but if you can't because of Lilith I understand completely." I explained.

"I am not going to miss the birth of our baby. I would rather go to hell than miss it." Dean said looking up at me.

"I' not letting you go to hell. Now get ready to leave." I said trying to stand up.

"I will tell you one thing, Sammy. I am NOT going to miss the birth of my baby." Dean said lying back on the ground looking up at the ceiling.

"But you're NOT going to hell, Dean." I said closing the bathroom door.

By the time I got out of the bathroom Dean was gone. I looked around my apartment and he was nowhere. I looked out the window and the Impala was gone. Dean left. Without saying goodbye. Tears started running down my face. Was he that angry that he just got up and left?

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Sam?"

"Dean? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"Calm down, Sammy. Your hormones are acting up. I'm fine. I'm not leaving you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Bobby called well not really. It was our code that he was in trouble. I'm off to his house."

"Call me when you find out what's wrong."

"Alright, will do." Dean hung up.

I prayed to God he was ok. As much as I wanted him to be there for the delivery of the baby I didn't want him to go to Hell.

I never go that phone call. I never knew if Dean was ok. I waited for four weeks. I was eight months along. Anna came over every day as I waited for the phone call from Dean that never happened.

Nine months rolled around and I was almost positive Dean was dead. I still never left my apartment. Anna is here full time now.

"Sam, you have to stop worrying it going to bring your blood pressure up and that's bad for the baby." Anna said.

"I think Dean is dead. He said he would call when he found out what was wrong. When he goes on hunts like this he calls once a day or when he can. There's no way he can't pick up a damn phone unless he is dead." I panicked.

"Sam, Sam! Calm down! You could go into labor any day now. You can't get worked up over this. I know Dean being gone is horrible. Just think about the baby right now." Ruby said.

I tried to take deep breaths but this pain come over to me.

"Ruby, call Ellen. Call Ellen." I said sitting on the couch holding my stomach.

Anna quickly called Ellen. Ruby went into the other room probably to see if she get a hold of Dean. Anna got off the phone and walked over to me. "Ellen will be here as fast as she can. Ruby is trying to get contact with Bobby or Dean or anybody that might know where Dean is."

I just looked at her with tears building up in my eyes. I felt a warm liquid in my pants. "Anna, I think my water broke." I said.

Ruby walked into the room with the phone to her ear. "I got Bobby."

My head shot up. "Is Dean ok? What's going on?"

"Bobby hasn't said much but I'll ask him." Ruby said. "Bobby? Bobby, is Dean with you?"

I waited in silence. Ruby looked serious.

"Where is Dean then? He is ok?"

I was about to cry again if a contraction hadn't hit. "Urrrrgggghh!"

"Thanks Bobby. I have to talk to Dean. It's really important."

"Where the hell is Dean?" I yelled.

"Sam, calm down, we have to go to your bedroom. Ellen should be here soon." Anna said.

"Tell me where the fuck Dean is, Ruby!" I yelled.

"Bobby says that Dean was supposed to come over to his house two months ago. Lilith took a U-turn and took off Colorado. That's the last he heard of Dean." Ruby said.

"Call his cell phone!" I yelled.

"I did he didn't answer." Ruby said.

"No his other cell phone." I said.

"He doesn't have another phone." Ruby said.

"The number is on my bedside table dial it." I said with Anna helping me stand up.

Ruby walked behind me and grabbed the number off the bedside. She dialed it.

"Dean?"

"It's Ruby?"

"What do you mean it's not good time to talk?" Dean hung up.


	12. Chapter 12 - Is He Alive?

"What wrong, Dean?" I asked.

"Something is wrong." Dean replied looking down at his belly.

"Cas?" I asked.

He looked about as confused as me. I looked down at Dean who I think figured out what was going on. "There's another one coming." Dean remarked grabbed my hand.

Castiel looked down between Dean's legs and saw yes that another baby was crowning. After another 30 minutes of pushing we welcomed another little baby girl into our family.

"Sam, Dean, you have another little baby girl." Cas said holding her up before going to clean her off.

"What do you want to name them, Dean?" I asked.

"I only knew about the one and we knew what they names were going to be boy or girl not two girls. The first girl will be named Tessa but I think you should pick out the seconds name." Dean replied.

I pondered for a moment coming up completely blank on a girl's name. The name just came out of nowhere but I had the perfect name. Castiel came back into the room holding the newest of the two twins. I was still holding the first one. I handed the baby I was holding to the Dean.

"Welcome, to the world, little Tessa Nicole Winchester." Dean smiled rubbing the pads of his thumb over her cheek. He handed Little Tessa to me and I handed the other little girl to Dean. "What's her, Sammy?"

"Say Hello to Jessica Moore Winchester." I said.

"Do you wish me to go get the children?" Cas asked.

"Do you want to hold one?" Dean offered.

Castiel's face lit up. He walked over to Dean and Dean gently handed off Little Jessica. "Dean, you should get some sleep. We will go downstairs and let Maddi and Benny see them." I said.

Dean nodded in agreement. He slowly got up to clean up but was shortly back in bed sleeping. Cas walked behind me. As we walked downstairs.

"Madison, Benny, Cas and I have some little ones who want to meet you." I smiled walking into the living room.

"Dean had twins?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, The second one must have been hiding behind the first one." I said sitting on the couch.

Maddi's eyes were huge as she stood in between my legs looking at Tessa. Benny was looking up at Castiel.

"Cas, come sit down so they can see." I said.

"What's their name, Daddy?" Maddi asked.

"This one is Tessa. The one that Castiel is holding is Jessica." I said.

"Can I hold one?" Maddi asked climbing onto the couch squished between me and Cas. I looked at Castiel and he was very uncomfortable. He looked down at Madison and saw her big eyes that were almost exactly like Dean's. She smiled and Cas's heart just melted. He felt more comfortable.

"Hold out your hands, Madison." Cas said.

She did as she was told. Cas sat Jessica in Maddi hands. "Keep her hand up. She cannot do that by herself."

Benny walked over to us and stood in front of Maddi. Benny gently touched her forehead. Jessica's eye were wide open and looking at Maddi. Benny smiled and kissed her on the cheek. I swear Jessica's eyes looked over at Benny and she gave him a huge smile. "Benny, do you want to hold Tessa?" I asked.

Benny's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. I stood up and let Benny take my spot. I got on my knees and put Tessa in Benny's arms. "Do like your sister and hold Tessa's head up."

"Aren't they so cute." Bobby said as he took out his old Camera and took a shot of Benny holding Tessa and Maddi holding Jessica.

"I have to agree with Bobby. They are quite 'cute'." Castiel said standing up and walking over to Bobby who was holding the picture.

I was laughing at how Cas phrased that. "Come on Cas, Can you help me take the baby twins to the makeshift crib so they can sleep?" I asked. Castiel nodded and walked over to Maddi.

Cas knelt down and started to take Jessica from her grasp. Maddi looked like she never want to let go of her baby sister. "We are just taking them so they can sleep. You will see them later today, I promise." Cas whispered.

She nodded and I took Tessa from Benny and we walked upstairs and to the room Dean was in. We had probably been downstairs for an hour maybe two, but Dean was waking up.

I laid Tessa down in the crib and Cas laid Jessica down as well with their head side by side. "Sam?" Dean moaned.

"Hey, baby, you're awake." I whispered.

"Did Maddi and Ben see the twins?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they got to hold them. Don't worry, Bobby got a picture. It's adorable." Castiel replied.

Dean gave a weak laugh. "Are you going to go back to sleep?" I asked.

"No, I'm waking up. Someone go start fixing me a coffee." Dean whispered.

I smirked and Castiel was on his way downstairs. I helped Dean out of bed and downstairs. Dean was very weak and I knew he should be asleep, but if I knew Dean, family was more important. He could troop it out for a while. Dean slowly walked into the living room. Maddi and Ben were playing with the presents Bobby had gave them earlier this morning. Dean sat on the couch.

"This has been a very special Christmas in my opinion." Bobby said.

"Yeah, Tessa and Jessica must have really wanted to share a birthday with Jesus." Dean replied.

"Well, actually Jesus's birthday was in the summer." Cas said walking into the living room with one cup of coffee and handing it to Dean.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"I feel better than I did a couple hours ago. I'm not complaining." Dean said weakly.

Cas sat on the ground with Maddi and Ben. Maddi explained what her and ben's toys were. It was amusing to watch. Cas really loved children or at least they loved him. I walked into the living room and sat beside Dean on the couch where he propped his head on my shoulder and before I knew it he was out. Bobby got both a picture of Dean asleep on my shoulder and of Cas playing with Maddi and Benny. This was probably the best Christmas ever.  
~~~

"Call him again!" I yelled.

Ruby was already redialing the number. "Dean?"

"Ruby, I can't talk right now. What is it?"

"Sam is in labor."

"Wha—Ru—I…I cant –you're—break—up." Dean's connection died.

"Dean? What? I can't hear you? Sam is in labor."

She looked at her phone and saw is was disconnected.

"Sam, I got Dean but the connection broke." Ruby said.

Anna went to the door when she saw Ellen walking towards the door.

"Hello, Anna. Where's Sam?" she said.

"He's in his room. He is freaking out right now. We can't seem to calm him down." Anna said.

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Dean's gone. He left to find Lilith but that was two months ago. We got a hold of him just a minute ago but the connection was dropped." Anna said.

Ellen walked into Sam's room. "Hello, Sam." Ellen smiled.

"I need Dean." I moaned.

"I know, sweetheart. Let's see how far you are." Ellen ask patting my leg.

I slid off my pants and boxers. Ellen spread my legs and looked me over.

"It look like you still have a couple more hours. You're only at 3 centimeters. Just calm down. We know Dean is alive. Ruby will keep trying to contact him, alright?" Ellen said.

I nodded and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Ruby dialed Dean's number once again.

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

"Ruby? The number was dropped. What did you want? It's really not a good time."

"Sam is in labor, Dean. Where have you been?"

"Sam is in…" Ruby could hear him fighting something. "Sam is in labor?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save my ass. How long has he been labor?"

"An hour maybe. Get your ass here now."

"I'm in Appleton, Wisconsin doing a case. I can't just drop the case. I'm one step closer to finding Lilith."

"Dean, your boyfriend is having your baby. Get your ass over here."

"I can't!"

"Sam is begging you to get here."

"I am trapped in a damn Hell House with some morons."

"Get here as fast as you can when you get out."

"What?"

"Dean?"

"I—c—ear" the called dropped again.

"Dean?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Hellhounds

"You're doing good Sam just hang in there. You're doing so good." Anna said rubbing my stomach.

"Urrrrghhh." I moaned.

Ellen spread my legs again. "Looks like you can start push, sweetheart."

After five hours of pushing I was way past exhausted. I had one more push in me for sure.

"One more and this baby is out, Sam." Ruby said.

I gave one more push and I knew that this baby had some lungs with a cry that loud.

"You have a little baby girl." Ellen smiled and cleaned her up and gave her to Ruby.

"Wait, wait, Ellen. I think there another one coming." I panicked as I started pushing without waiting.

Ellen was there seconds later to catch the second baby. "Sam, you have a little baby boy."

"Madison Winchester and Benny Winchester." I replied.

"Those names are perfect in my opinion." Ruby said.

"Anna, Can you call Dean?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, darling, you get some sleep." Anna replied walking out of the room with Ruby and Ellen.

I tried to sleep but I wanted Dean here. I wanted him safe. I was a little relieved to know that Dean wasn't dead. I finally drifted to sleep on the fact that Dean was alive.  
~~~

Anna grabbed her cell and dialed the number Ruby had dialed twice before.

"Anna?"

"Dean? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Is Sam ok?"

"You are a father, Dean."

"I feel so bad that I missed the birth. I was trapped in a house. I just got out. Fucking morons got me trapped."

"Can you come home now? You're deal is almost up, Dean. You need to spend it with your family."

"I have to find Lilith. She is the one who holds my ticket."

"Dean you have less than 3 months."

"That's why I have to find that bitch."

"Come home. Sam needs help with that babies."

"Wait, babies?"

"Yeah, you have a son and a daughter. Madison and Benny Winchester."

"I have to go, Anna. Tell Sam I love him and I will be home when I can." Dean hung up.

Anna closed her phone and walked over to Ruby who had put the babies to sleep.

"Do you think that Dean will get Lilith in time?" Anna asked.

"I have no clue, probably not. Don't tell Sam that." Ruby said.

I woke up early that morning to Ruby in the nursery just watching them. She looked like didn't sleep at all.

"Ruby, go to bed, you look like crap." I said touching her shoulder.

"They slept the whole night. How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"Just a little sore and weak. Did you call Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is fine, alive and safe. He stays that he loves you and will come home when he can." Ruby said.

"He has to find Lilith I understand that. I just don't want him to be alone." I said.

"I know, but you can't in your condition, not right now. You have twins." Ruby said.  
~~~

There was four days before Dean's deal was up. I had to find him. I tracked his phone to New Harmony, Indiana. I stunk out and drove there and found his motel room.

I saw the Impala and felt relieved. I knocked on his room door. I heard movement. Dean opened the door.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

He looked like crap. He hadn't sleep or ate in a while.

"Dean, I'm not letting you die alone." I said.

"Why aren't you at home with the twins?" Dean said.

"I'm not leaving you alone." I exclaimed.

"Well, you're not staying with me. Lilith wants your head on stick." Dean said.

"I don't care, Dean. I'm not letting you go to Hell." I said walking into the room find Bobby there.

We talked for hours until planned for three days and we were ready and the plan was stupid but Dean only had less than 15 hours left.

We got there and Dean could see all the demon surrounded the house she was in. Some how they got into the house and found the girl that Lilith was possessing. When we got there Lilith was gone. We searched the house and the clock stuck midnight.

Dean and I froze in place. We heard barks and growls coming from the distance.

"Hellhounds." Dean exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked.

"There." He replied.

We slowly back away and there charged into the kitchen and closed the door putting a line of salt on the ground at the doors and windows.

Dean and I argued and then I talked with Ruby. I almost handed her the demon killing knife.

"Wait, Sam! That's not Ruby. It's Lilith." Dean yelled.

Lilith threw Dean onto a top and me into the wall.

"How long have you been in Ruby?" Dean asked. "I should have known but all you look the same."

After a few minutes of witty banter Ruby let the door opened and moved the salt away.

"Sick'em boys." She exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled.

The Hellhounds tore Dean basically shreds. There nothing I could do, I was still stuck to the wall. Once the dogs were finished Lilith stuck this burn light at me. Nothing happened. I was fine. I got up and held my demon killing knife when she left the vessel. I walked over to Dean. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. He was gone. I lost him forever.


	14. Chapter 14 - I'm an Angel of the Lord

"What are we going to do about Lilith?" I asked.

"If she never breaks the final seal Lucifer won't be set free." Cas said.

"Does what if we kill her without using Sam's demon powers?" Dean asked.

"I think it's the same thing would happen." Cas replied.

"Lets forget about her." I said.

Cas and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the to bed. They have had one busy Christmas." I said standing up.

Maddi was propped against Dean's side out cold. Benny was in Castiel's lap looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. I lifted Benny from Cas's lap and started walking up the stairs. Dean was slowly walking behind me cradling Maddi in his arms. We laid them the other guest bedroom.

"Dean, you need to rest. You just had twins." I said.

"You didn't. You watched me died just a few days after Madison and Benny were born." Dean replied.

"Go rest. You need it." I said walking him to the bedroom.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"If I hadn't sold my soul we would have been in this mess." Dean said.

"No, don't say that. If you didn't make that deal I would be dead right now, Maddi and Benny, wouldn't exist. We would have never thought about Tessa and Jessica. We would have never met Castiel. Don't you ever tell me that you shouldn't have made that deal." I said.

Dean nodded and walked into the room and laid down.  
~~~

It had been four months since Dean died. I stayed with Ruby and we took care of Maddi and Benny. I kept researching for Lilith. Ruby told me a huge secret. She was a demon. She told me that I could use my mind powers to kill Lilith. That's how my demon blood addiction started. After four long months I noticed the path of demon I had been following took a turn in Illinois. I had to check it out.

"You can't just get up and leave to go to Illinois." Ruby said.

"Come with me. We can take the twins to Bobby's. Ellen can help him. I have to check this out." I said.

"Anna is going to go help with Bobby and Ellen because she knows the babies' schedule." Ruby said.

I smiled and we head to South Dakota. I walked up to Bobby's front door. I knocked twice. When Bobby answered.

"Hey, Bobby." I said holding one of the two carriers.

"Hey, Sam. These must be the twins. I got your call and Ellen is on her way. Where are you heading?" Bobby asked.

"Don't mind that. I just need to check something out with Ruby." I said.

"Well, stay safe." Bobby mumbled.

"How are you Bobby?" I asked walking into the house with Ruby and Anna behind me as Bobby and I walk inside.

"I'm fine." Bobby replied.

"I just wanted to know how you you were holding up since—"

"Don't say it." Bobby quickly remarked.

"Ok." I said.

We talked for a while but then Ruby and I headed out.

"So fill me in again on what's going on." Ruby asked as we walked into a motel room in Pontiac, Illinois.

"I noticed that the path of demons, omens, and etc had turned and started heading towards here." I said.

"You think Lilith is going to be here?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what to think but something big to going down here." I said.

Ruby sighed and she hung out for a while as I researched.

"Let's order some pizza." Ruby asked.

"Sure, I could eat. I have found nothing going on with those damn demons. " I said putting a book down.

"You'll find something. It has to big big for this many demons to swarm." Ruby said.

"While we wait for the pizza, I'll go take a shower." I said walking towards the bathroom.

Once I got out and got some clothes on I heard Ruby talking with somebody.

"Hey, who is at that door?" I asked turning to look at the door.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said.

That couldn't be him. There is no way. He died four months ago. It had to be a shifter. Or a demon. I grabbed my knife and pinned him to the wall.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Like you didn't do this." Dean yelled back.

"Do what?" I yelled.

Bobby pulled me back. "No, Sam, it's him. It's him. I've been through this already. It's really him." Bobby yelled

"What?" I mumbled calming down.

"I know. I look fantastic." Dean smirked.

I looked at Dean for a moment. Thank God he was back. I couldn't believe it. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later, Sam, Dean." Ruby smiled as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Dean, Bobby, and I talked for a while to figure out what brought Dean back. We went to a diner where we found a bunch of demons who were asking the same questions we were. The demons were scared. They knew something big brought Dean back. We walked out of the diner and back to the motel. After Dean fell asleep I went back to that diner and killed those demons after they wouldn't tell me who brought Dean back. One of them told me she saw his faces. Her eyes were gone. Just like a Pamela's had done when we saw her to see what brought Dean back. The only thing we knew about this thing was that his name is Castiel.  
~~~

**Dean's POV**

After my reunion with Sam we had to figure out what brought me back. All I knew was that it was like a bomb went off around my grave and that his name is Castiel. Once we got back from the diner and I fell asleep. I hated the sleep. I remember everything from the pit. I woke up and Sam was gone. I stood and then the TV turned on just like at the gas station. The high pitch squeal came back and glass started to back. The whole room shook. I fell to the ground. That's when Bobby came in and was ran.

We got in the car and drove. I called Sam.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"

"Well, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer."

"Well, um, spill some for me."

"Done, I'll catch you later." I hung up.

"Why aren't you going to tell him." Bobby asked.

"Because he was going to stop us." Dean said.

"From what?" Bobby replied.

"Summoning this thing." Dean said.

That's exactly what we did. Bobby had Every sigil he ever heard of on the floor and walls of this barn. Some art project. Bobby recited some Latin to summon the son a bitch and we wait.

We waited forever. "Are you sure you did the ritual right?" I moaned.

Bobby just stared at me and I could hear him think 'shut up, ya idjit'

"Sorry." I replied. "Touchy, touchy."

The wind started to pick and the roof was flopping all around.

"Wishful thinking but I think it's just the wind." I said.

The lights in the barn started to explode and the big barn door with barriers opened break the wood barriers. A man wearing a big tan trench coat that engulfed him, started walking towards us. Bobby and I started to shoot at him but he kept walking. I walked over to him and stabbed him with the demon killing knife.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man said.

"Yeah, Thanks for that." I growled staring at him then stabbing him with the knife. He just looking at me with a slight smile and grabbed the knife slowly and pulled it out of his chest and dropped it.

Bobby had grabbed a sword and started to swing at the man but the man caught the sword and turned around and touched to fingers to Bobby's head. Bobby's eyes rolled in the back of his head and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"We need to talk, Dean, alone." He said.

I walked over to Bobby as the man looked through the knife and weapons place on the table.

"Your friend is alive." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Castiel." He said.

"I figured that much I mean what are you?" I said.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said.


	15. Chapter 15 - Bloodline Grace

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." I said.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said.

After that it was like lightning. Flashes of light stuck the barn and all of sudden huge black wings appeared on Castiel's back. He was in fact an Angel.

"Some Angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." I said.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to human, so can my true voice, but you already knew that." Castiel remarked.

"You mean that gas station and the motel." I said. "That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded quietly. "Buddy, next, lower the volume."

"It was my mistake. Some people, certain people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you one be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel replied.

"Well, what '_visage' _are you in now? Huh? A holy tax accountant?" I asked.

"This? This is a vessel." Castiel smirked.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I said.

"He's a devote man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel remarked.

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" I asked.

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I told you."

"Oh, Right, why would an angel rescue _me _from hell?" I asked.

"Good thing do happen, Dean." Castiel replied stepping closer to me.

"Not in my experience." I said tightening my jaw.

"What's the matter?" He paused. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

I smirked for a fraction of a second. "Why did you do it?"

Castiel looked at me with a straight face. He was dead serious about something.

"Because _God _commanded it." Castiel said. "Because we have work for you."  
~~~

**Sam POV**

Dean explained to me about this Castiel was an Angel. I was amazed. After that we were hit with the Rise of the witnesses. It was terrifying because the twins were with us. In the aftermath thankful the babies were perfectly fine. We went home and just researched Lilith. It was either me or Dean who would go out on a hunt. One of us had to stay back. Only once and a while we would both have to go and Ruby and Anna would help us.

It had been three months since Dean came back and we both had just finished a hunt in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania. We decided we would leave first thing in the morning to go home.

"Sammy, it's been a long while since we did anything just you and me." Dean said.

"We finished a hunt together." I replied.

"I mean since I got out of the pit I don't have any of my old scars. No unaligned fingers where the many broken finger. I have been rehymenated. Which means I am once again a virgin." Dean said.

"I don't think anybody not even an angel could do that." I said.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean moaned.

It took me a second to realize what Dean was suggesting. I wasn't looking at Dean while he was begging. I closed my laptop. I turned my head and saw a very naked Dean on the bed.

"I want you, Sammy boy." Dean moaned.

I stood up and walked over to him as I unbuttoned my shirt. Dean sat up and finished the rest of my shirt and I took off my shoes and started to un buckle my pants. Once I got them off I striped my boxers off and already hard.

"I want you in me, Sammy." Dean begged.

I dropped my hand into Dean's bag beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. I popped open the bottle and squirted a generous amount on my fingers. I stuck one finger in Dean's hole. Dean grabbed the side of my face and kissed me. I stuck another finger in and Dean let out a moan and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I stuck the third in.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean moaned. "I'm ready, Sammy boy."

I pulled out of my fingers. I grabbed the lube again and poured some on my cock. I held on it and guided it into Dean's hole. Dean moaned.

"Sammy." Dean gasped. "Harder. I need more."

I thrust harder hitting Dean's sweet spot every time. "I'm gonna come, Dean."

"Come, baby. Come inside me." Dean groaned.

I was at my climax and then the orgasm hit. I was dripping pre-cum. Them I came inside Dean. Dean came shortly after on his stomach and on my chest. I looked down at Dean's stomach and I smiled. I kissed his jaw moved down kissing his neck chest until I got to the come on his stomach. I licked up the come. I watched as Dean was half hard again.

I looked at him. His eyes were closed. I traveled lower I kissed the head of his dick. Dean moaned. He was completely hard now. I began to blow him. Dean ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Fuck, Sammy, you're going kill me." Dean moaned.

I bobbed up and down. "Sammy, I'm gonna come." Dean moaned.

Moment later I felt Dean's come run down my throat. Once is finished I moved back up to Dean's face. I was straddling him. I kissed him. Dean sat up and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you, Sammy boy." Dean said.

"I love you to De." I said as we go under the covers as just stared at the ceiling.

"I can tell you now, Dean, you're not a virgin anymore." I smirked.

Dean laughed and kissed the side of my face. I wrapped my arm under his neck. Dean put his head on my chest. Dean grabbed my and that rest on my stomach and we locked fingers and just sat in a comfortable silence. Soon I could Dean lightly snoring. I gave a smirk and closed my eyes and we slowly drifted to sleep.  
~~~

After Dean went to bed I walked back downstairs. Cas had left and Bobby was sitting at his desk reading.

"This has been one exciting day." I remarked.

"You're telling me. Now are you going to tell me why Maddi has this like connection with Dean?" Bobby asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a beer and coming back.

"Before Dean went into labor Maddi knew Dean was hurting. When you left to gank Lilith she was worried about Dean. She knew something was up when I took her and Benny out of the house while Cas was with Dean. While we were driving back Maddi was freaking out because she thought Dean was in trouble. That's normal for a two year old." Bobby said.

"I never noticed that, Bobby. I'll ask Castiel if he could help with that." I said.

"I was confused myself." Cas said popping up behind me.

I jumped and dropped my beer. The bottle broke and glass went everywhere. "Dammit, Cas, don't do that." I said.

"My apologies. I have been watching over the twins since gripped Dean out of perdition. It seems that Madison has some sort of strong bond with Dean. It seems that Madison and Benny have a bond. Benny seems to calm Maddi down when she is upset. It seems like Benny protect Madison at all cost. Benny brains to more mature than his age." Cas said. "Even if Madison is a few minutes old, Benny has to protect her."

"What could that mean?" I asked.

"I have a theory. I went I pulled Dean out of the fire in Hell I used some of my grace to fix his soul. I did notice some abnormal about his soul. It wasn't a bad abnormal. His soul…glowed." Castiel said.

"Do you know what made his soul glow?" Bobby asked.

"If it not any trouble, Bobby, could I check something?" Cas said.

"Depends." Bobby barked.

"I need to check your soul." Cast said walking over to him. "It will hurt a lot."

Bobby nodded. Bobby grabbed a belt and bite it. Castiel then suddenly started to push his hand inside Bobby. A light glowed when he entered. Castiel slowly pulled his hand out of Bobby body and walked back over to Sam.

"I'll be back." Cas disappeared and reappeared within few seconds.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I didn't go anywhere. I just went back in time." Cas replied.

"What were you doing? What the hell, Cas? Why were you in my memories?" Bobby exclaimed.

"I had to check Karen's soul." Castiel replied.

"Why did you have to check my deceased wife?" Bobby asked.

"To confirm my theory." Cas said.

"Quit being so vague, Cas. What's going on?" I said.

"I believe Dean has some angelic grace in him, before a pull him from the pit." Castiel said.

"What do you mean? We never knew about Angels until you pulled Dean out." I said.

"I believe that Bobby's wife had grace in her soul and gave some to Dean who pasted it to Maddi and Benny." Cas said.

"How did Karen have Grace?" Bobby replied.

"I would believe that one of Karen's parents were gripped out of perdition before she was born giving her some grace through the bloodline. This is not a bad thing. Grace is pure creation." Cas insured us.

"Do you think Tessa and Jessica will have that bond like Benny and Madison?" I asked.

"Maybe, if they do I don't know who they will have the bond with you or Dean." Cas said.

"I guess we wait and see." I smiled.

"It's late, Sam. I think you should go to bed." Bobby said.

Cas was gone as quick as he came. "Goodnight, Bobby."

"G'Night, boy." He mumbled.

I walked up stairs and checked on the toddlers. They were cuddled together. It was true, Ben had to protect Maddi. Ben had his arms wrapped around her. I walked into mine and Dean's bedroom and check the sleeping babies and then slipped into bed and scooted over close to Dean. I smiled just thinking that our family got bigger and we were all happy. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 - An Exciting Day

It had been about 4 or 5 weeks since that night in the motel and we had come home once again to take care of Benny and Madison. I had woke up around 4 in the morning because I heard one of the 8 month old twins crying. They were probably hungry. I sat up and looked over at Dean's side of the bed. He wasn't there. I saw the bathroom light on. I got up and walked into the babies' room and saw Maddi was awake.

"Hey, there baby girl. Why are you awake? Are you hungry?" I said picking her up out of her crib.

I rocked her in the rocking chair with her bottle. She was whimpering. She had stopped crying but something was still upsetting her. Once she was back asleep I laid her back into her crib and checked on Ben real quick before going back to bed. I was gone for about 30 minutes to an hour and when I walked back to bed I noticed Dean was still in the bathroom.

"Hey, babe? Are you ok?" I said knocking on the door lightly.

I heard the toilet flush and Dean rinsing his mouth in the sink.

"Dean? Are you ok? You have been sick like this for like two weeks now." I said.

Dean opened the door and looked at me. He was pale, and sweaty.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I said helping him to bed. "I'll make a doctors appointment in a few hours."

Dean nodded and laid down. I quickly fell asleep just to be woken up I think 2 or 3 hours later to the twins awaking up. I turned over as saw Dean sitting up. He got up real quickly after that and ran to the bathroom. I got up and walked into the babies' room like I did just 2 hours ago. This time Benny and Madison were awake. I picked Benny up and gave him his bottle. Madison kept crying. Once Benny finished I sat his in the little cradle swing. I picked up Maddi.

"Aw, baby girl, I just fed you, you can't be hungry again. Does you diaper need to be changed?" I said checking.

I did change her diaper along with Benny. Ben was happy and squealing being talkative even we didn't know what he was trying to say. Maddi wouldn't stop crying.

"Dean, babe, I need your help in here." I said.

Dean had just walked out of the bathroom. He looked horrible. I didn't think I wanted him to be around the babies.

"Have you called the doctor?" Dean asked taking Maddi from me.

"I will right now." I said grabbing my phone.

I could hear Dean talking to Maddi just could hear what he was saying. I made the appointment then I tuned in to what she was saying. All of a sudden he started singing.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

He was singing Hey Jude.

"Hey, why are you singing Hey Jude?" I whispered.

"I think you know, Sammy. Your mom would sing it to you when she put you to bed." Dean replied.

"How did you know that?" I asked walked over to Benny and picking him up.

"I hunted with your dad remember? He told me all about you and Mary. I honestly wish I knew your mom. From what your dad told me she seemed amazing." Dean said.

"I didn't really know her. The demon killed her when I was six months old." I said.

Dean looked down at Maddi. She was quiet just looking up at Dean. Dean smiled. We walked into the kitchen and sat the twins in their high chairs. I had already started making coffee. I made me a cup and then handed one to Dean.

Dean looked at the coffee funny and then looked at me. His face turned slightly green. He set the coffee down and ran into the bathroom just barely making it. There wasn't everything left in his stomach to throw up so it was just bale.

"It's a good thing we have a doctor's appointment in an hours. So we have to head to Anna and Ruby's to drop the kids off." I said rubbing Dean's back.

I fed the kids as Dean got dressed. We drove to Ruby's and then headed to the doctors. Once we got there and checked in it was few within minutes before Dean was called in.

Nurse Jo walked in and did some blood work and left. After about 15 minutes Ellen walks in.

"Hello, Ellen." I said.

"Sam, it's Dr. Harvelle when you're in my office. Now, Hello, Dean." Ellen Dr. Harvelle said.

"Please, tell me you know what wrong with me?" Dean asked.

"If I am not mistaken, you seem in be pregnant." Dr. Harvelle replied with a smile.

"We just had twins not a year ago." Dean panicked.

Jo walked in pulling a sonogram machine so Dr. Harvelle (Ellen) could see the baby. "Yes, I know, how are they?" Ellen asked.

"They are a joy. Madison get a little fussy now and again but nothing we can't handle." I said looking down at Dean.

"What the hell is that?" Dean blurted.

"Take off your shirt and unbuckle you pants." Ellen said.

"I think you have to buy me dinner first." Dean smirked.

"I helped deliver your boyfriends babies. Now off with the shirts and unbuckles your pants." Ellen demanded.

Dean did as he was told . "Now this might be a little cold." Ellen sad as she squirted out the gel on Dean's stomach.

"Sonavbitch." Dean spat out and he flinched.

"Do you speak like this normally, even around the twins?" Jo laughed.

"He says he tries to filter himself when he's around the kids but anywhere else, nope." I answered for him.

Ellen wiggled this wand around on Dean abdomen. Then we saw it. "There is your baby." Elle pointed at the screen. "You seem to be I think 5 weeks along. Right now I think your due date will be mid-January. Once you get you clothes back on you can follow Jo to set your next appointment. Congratulations." Ellen patted Dean's leg and smiled as she left the room.

Dean slipped on his shirt and buckled his pants back. "Pregnant…"

"Yes." I replied as we walked behind Jo.

"Like—" Dean paused for a moment. "Pregnant."

"I shall repeat. Yes." I smirked.

"A baby." Dean questioned.

"I'll see you guys later." Jo said walking away.

I made the next appointment and we walked to the car.

"A baby, Sam. A baby." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, we have to babies waiting for us to pick them up." I said unlocking the car.

Dean froze place. He looked concern or shocked. Next thing I know he is on the ground.

"Dean? Dean?" I said shaking him.

Two nurses came out and ran over to us. "Is everything alright? What happened?" A nurse asked.

"I think he fainted. He just found out he is pregnant. I think It was either due to the shock or that he hasn't been able to keep anything down for a few weeks." I said.

A nurse wrote down a prescription for the morning sickness and helped Dean into the car as the other nurse had ran inside and grab a bottle of water. I thanked the nurse and got in the car.

Thankfully, Dean woke up right before we got to Ruby and Anna's place. "What? Where am I?" Dean asked disoriented.

"You're in the car. You passed out in the parking lot after you find out you are pregnant. I got a prescription filled while you were out. In a few hours it should be ready and I can go get it and it should help with the morning sickness. We just getting to Ruby and Anna's place to pick up Maddi and Ben." I said.

"So, I'm really pregnant. That wasn't a dream." Dean said.

"Yes, De, you are having a baby." I said pulling into a parking space in front of Ruby's apartment.

We got out of the car. "Just think, Dean, this is going to be easier for us. It's already our third kid and our second pregnancy. I'll be here to help and so will Anna and Ruby. Don't forget Bobby and there's Ellen. We go this is the bag." I said with a smile.

"I believe you, Sam. I'm not the bad shock. I'm glad I'm pregnant. I'm just surprised." Dean said knocking on the door.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said kissing Dean on the cheek. Dean looked at me and cupped his hand around my jaw and planted a kiss on my lips. We heard two little babies squealing and laughing as Anna opened the door.

"Hey, Sam, Dean, How are you feeling?" Anna asked Ruby walked into the living room and smiled.

"Actually, Sam and I have something to tell you guys. Anna, Ruby, We are having a baby…again." Dean said.

Ruby and Anna's mouths dropped. They were happy we could tell. "Oh my God! Dean!" Anna squealed jumping into Dean's arms. Dean smiled. Anna hugged me and Ruby hugged us both.

"Now, where are the two rugrats." Dean asked looking around Anna to see Maddi standing but holding on to the couch. Benny was sitting in a highchair pinching at the cereal on his tray.

"How long as Ben been sitting there eating?" I asked.

"Actually he just woke up from his nap. He slept for an hour but Maddi would not take her nap so we went ahead and fed her. Ben has been eating for what 5 minutes." Ruby said.

Dean was already over on the couch looking down at Maddi who was still standing. "Hey, baby girl. Can you say _Pa-pa_?" Dean said.

Maddi gave a big smiled and laughed. Dean picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Maddi, Can you say _Da-da_?" I said walking over to her and crouching down to her level.

All that did was Maddi lightly pinching my nose and laughing. "Maddi, I know your _Da-da_ has a big nose but you can't point it out." Dean said looking over at me with a smirk.

"How far along are you, Dean?" Ruby asked.

"About five weeks." Dean replied.

"Sadly, this means no alcohol for Papa." I said letting Maddi play with my hand.

"So, Dean is Papa and Sam is Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Yep. Isn't that right, Maddi?" Dean said lifting Madison up so she is looking at Dean. "Can you say _Pa-pa?_"

She giggled and poked Dean's nose. Dean laughed kissed her cheek and setting her back in his lap but facing Dean now. Maddi looked up at Dean with her big green eyes. Anna had grabbed Benny and cleaned him up and handed him to me. "Benny? Can you say _Da-da_?" I asked.

"Benny has been very chatty but hasn't said Papa or Dada yet." Dean said as Maddi started playing with his fingers.

Maddi stuck one of Dean's fingers in her mouth. "No, Maddi, _Pa-pa_ does not taste good." Dean still let her play with his fingers and stick them in her mouth.

Maddi looked up at Dean again. Dean looked down at her and smiled. "_Pa-pa._" she said slowly.

Deans eye lit up as he looked over at me who had heard that as well. "Yes, baby girl, I am Papa." Dean smiled.

"PA-PA!" I squealed.

Everyone laughed which made the twins laugh more. After a little while we decided we should go. We said our good byes and walked over to the door.

"Maddi, Ben, say bye-bye to Aunt Ruby and Auntie Anna." Dean waved Maddi's hand.

They laughed as we walked out of the apartment and got in the car and drove home. Today was a very exciting day.


	17. Chapter 17 - Somethin's Wrong with Dean

It has been a month and a half since the Tessa and Jessica were born. Maddi and Ben loves holding, kissing, and talking with their little baby sisters. I couldn't be happier to have babies again. Maddi is Daddy's little helper most of the time. Benny most entertains the babies. Everybody is happy except Dean.

I didn't notice it until about two weeks ago. He had been staying in the bedroom most of the day. When he did come out he would just sit on the couch and watch Maddi and Ben play. He had barely eaten anything and it was starting to show. He had lots all the baby weight plus more. At first I thought it was just the baby blues that Ellen told me about when I went through them but for me that only lasted two weeks after the toddlers were born. It's been six weeks.

"Dean?" I asked walking into the bedroom to find him sitting curled up in the recliner. His knees were to his nose and his eyes peaked up over. "Baby? Come into the living room with the rest of us before dinner." I said touching his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and moaned. He was wearing the same grey bag sweatpants and plain white t-shirt for the past two weeks. When he opened his eyes again tears streamed down his face.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked touching his shoulder. He flinched like he was in pain. "Do you want to get in bed and rest for a while?"

He shook his head. I got up and walked back into the living room where Tessa and Jessica laid on a mat on the floor.

This is what I have learned about Benny and Maddi. Maddi acts like a 16 month old baby should picky eater, temper tantrums, gets into everything, except she can speak like a two year old and can walk fine and run. Benny is the same way except he talks and walks like a 16 months old but isn't a picky eater and is more mature for his age. I asked Castiel about that and he says it's because of the little grace they have. It's nothing to be worried about. So far Tess and Jess are showing no signs of having any grace. Cas come by regularly to check up on them.

"Maddi, sweetheart, come here baby." I said sitting down on the couch. She came running over and slamming into my leg. "Whoa, slow down, baby girl." I picked her up and put her on my knee.

"Go get Benny and pick out a DVD you both want to watch." I said.

Maddi nodded and ran over to Ben and they sat by the shelf of movie for ten minutes before deciding on Peter Pan to watch. As I got the movie ready Maddi and Ben had made a little nest for themselves beside Tess and Jess's mat. I knew that once this movie was over Tess and Jess need to go to bed. Then give one more movie and Maddi and Ben would be out.

The trailers had just started when Dean slowly walked pasted the living room and into the kitchen. The kids were ingrained in the trailer they didn't see him. I got up and walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Stop Sammy, my body is aching right now. I just came in to get some painkillers and I beer." Dean said moving out of my grasp.

"Why don't you sit with us and watch Peter Pan. You love this movie." I said.

"I'm not in the mood." Dean grumbled.

"You haven't been in the mood to do anything lately, Dean." I said with a little bit of anger.

Dean just looked at me. His eyes were puffy from crying. Dean took the beer he was holding and chucked it at a wall. It was unopened so it shattered and beer went everywhere. "I'm tired, Sammy. My body hurts, I can't sleep, I'm not hungry. I can't deal with all this shit right now." Dean yelled.

"Dean, watch your language. Just calm down." Sam said.

Dean looked me and then I saw tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You don't deserve me. I'm a horrible father." Dean cried as he quickly walked past the kids who were watching him instead of the trailers. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Tess and Jess started crying. I walked over to Tessa and picked her up and rocked her slowly before setting her in a cradle swing and then picked Jessica up and slowly rocking her before sitting her down in the other cradle swing and sitting down in between Maddi and Ben.

"Da-da? Pa-pa mad?" Ben asked.

"Papa isn't feeling well right now. Don't worry." I said.

"What was that crash, Daddy?" Maddi asked.

"Papa broke a bottle. I'm going to go clean it up when the movie starts. Do not go into the kitchen. I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" I said.

They both nodded their heads and I clicked play and the movie began. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. Where Dean threw the glass was an empty wall and is was a green glass so I could easily see all the glass. I picked up all the big pieces first and threw them away then grabbed a hand broom and clean up all the small piece then wiped up all the alcohol on the ground then took a bucket and mopped that area so it wasn't sticky. Once I was finished I walked into the living room. Either Maddi or Benny had gotten up and turned off the lights. They were again ingrained into the movie.

I walked past them and into my bedroom to find Dean curled back up in the recliner crying into his knee.

"Dean?" I said softly.

Dean looked up.

"Dean, I'm sorry for upsetting you. You can't be using that language in front of the kids. We have talk about that. You definitely can't be throwing ber bottle at the wall." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry. You realy don't deserve me." Dean cried.

"No, No, Dean, don't say that. I love you. I love you more than anything. You are a great father. Maddi and Ben love you. Tess and Jess will love you too." I said.

Dean just looked at me. The tears stopped rolling down his face. "Do you want me to sit with you? Do you want to come and watch the rest of the movie with Madison and Benny?" I asked.

Dean gave a slight half smile. He raised his hand for me to help him up and we walked into the living room. I sat on the couch close to Tess and Jess. I patter the couch so Dean would sit beside me maybe we could secretly cuddle behind the kids back. Dean looked terrified when he saw where he wanted me to sit. He crossed his arms like they were a blanket of security. He walked over to the other end of the couch and curled up around a pillow. I looked over at him and he was staring at Tess and Jess. I realized that he hadn't really held the Tessa or Jessica since they were born.

Once the movie was over Maddi got up and turned the light on and saw Dean sitting on the couch. "Papa!" she squealed running over to him and jumping on the couch making him flinch.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you like the movie?" Dean said weakly.

"I loved it, Papa. Can we watch another one before night-night?" Maddi asked.

"Maddi, baby, me and Papa have to take Tessa and Jess to bed for their night-night. Once we get back we can watch another movie. So go ahead and you and Benny go find a movie." I said.

Maddi got off the couch and walked over to the shelf with Benny. Dean got up and walked slowly over to the baby twins. He wrapped his arms around his body.

I got up and gently picked up Jess and cradled her in my arms. I gestured to hand her off but Dean shook his head.

"It's ok, Dean, here." I said placing Jess in his arms. He was as stiff as a board. His eyes were wide and he look terrified. "It's ok, Dean. We just have to take them down the hall to their room."

Dean slowly nodded his head. He slowly walked down the hall to the nursery. Dean slowly sat in the rocking chair as he fed Jess her nightly bottle. Once she was done he gently burped her and then started rocketing her to sleep. Tess had just gotten to sleep when Jess started crying.

Dean looked like he had done something terrible. "What did I do? Sammy, What did I do?" Dean panicked.

"Calm down, Dean, that will just make things worse." I said as Dean took a deep breath. He slowly started to rock again while humming Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the Water'. Jess was out cold. I was just glad that Jess's crying didn't wake Tessa. They walked out of the nursery and slowly closed the door.

"See, it wasn't that bad.' I said looking at Dean.

"Let's go watch a movie with the tots before they have to go to bed." Dean said weakly.

"Dean, are you ok? You haven't been eating, or sleeping. You have been laying around the house since Tess and Jess were born. Now I see that you look terrified to hold them. You freaked out when Jessica started crying. I'm sorry but that's not normal for you. We use to battle werewolves, vampires, ghost, demons, angels and you are scared to pick up one of your daughters that you gave birth too." I said.

I knew I really upset Dean that time. He slowly walked into our bedroom and slip into the bed and curled up with the sheet pulled up to his chin. I could see the tears roll down his face.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." I said walking over to him.

"Not now, Sammy, just leave me alone right now. Go watch a movie with the twins. I want to be left alone." Dean whispered.

"I want to know what wrong with you Dean. I'm going to Pray to Cas tomorrow morning and get him to check on you. I want you better. I want the man I fell in love with back." I said.

Dean just closed his eyes. I walked out of the room and watched Monster Inc. and by the end Maddi was dead asleep. I carried her to Ben and her's room. I laid her down I picked Ben up and laid him in his crib and his feel asleep.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. _'Cas, if by any chance you could pop down tomorrow afternoon and check on Dean. Something is wrong with him and it's worrying me.' _I prayed.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dean's breakdown

I woke up around 2 in the morning hearing crying in the baby monitor. I rolled over and saw that Dean was out of bed. I could still heard the one of the twins crying but I heard Dean's voice in there too.

"Stop, crying, please. What did I do wrong? Just stop crying and go to sleep. Be like your sister and sleep dammit." Dean was getting angry that scared me. I quickly got up and walked into the the nursery to find Dean carrying the Tess by her underarms as she cried. Dean had tears in his eyes. I hadn't turned on the light for fear of waking up Jess.

"It's ok, Dean, just calm down and breathe. Sit down in the rocking chair. I'll put Tess to sleep." I said calmly. I lifted Tess out of Dean hands and slowly rocked her back and forth. She started to calm down. As I walked towards her crib I stepped on something moist on the ground. I laid Tess down and she drifted asleep.

I bent down on the ground and saw a darkened spot in the carpet. I touched the spot and lifted my finger close to my face then walked into the hallway and saw that it was red. Then I noticed that there was a trail from the bathroom to the bedroom and into the nursery. I looked over at Dean. His arms hung over the arms of the rocking chair. His head hung down to his chest. I walked over to him and grabbed his arms to find them dripping blood. Dean was unconscious. I got Dean out of the nursery quiet and drug him into the living room where I grabbed two towels and duct tape.

I wrapped one towel around Dean's arm and wrapped it in duct tape to apply pressure. I did the same for the other. Dean was still unconscious and still bleeding.

_'Cas, I need you. Please come now. Dean is bleeding. He hurt himself and almost hurt on eof the babies. I don't know what's wrong with him. Please help me.' _

Tears started to form in my eyes. I wasn't going to lose Dean again. After five minutes of waiting and nothing I made to decision to call 911 because Dean was still losing blood.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"I need help."

"What is your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"What is happening?"

"My boyfriends is bleeding?"

"What happened?"

"He cut himself on both arms."

"Do you know why?"

"He has been acting strange the last few weeks."

"How so?"

"He just had twins about 6 weeks. It started out with him having trouble sleep and being a little moody and he would space out but now He has barely eaten, can't sleep, and having really bad mood swings and a lot more."

"It sounds like your boyfriend is suffering from postpartum depression. What happened that he is bleeding?"

"I woke up because one of the babies was crying. I realized that he was in the nursery talking to one of him. He started yelling at the baby. I ran in and he was about to start shaking her. I got the baby asleep when I realized he was bleeding. By the time I realized it he was unconscious. I have been applying pressure for about ten minutes now."

"Sam, what is your boyfriends name?"

"Dean…Dean Singer."

"Ok, Sam. Everything is going to be ok. We have a paramedic are on the way already. Just hang in there, Sam."

"Thank you, I heard the sirens. They are right outside."

"Alright, I'm going to hang up now."

"Thank you again." She hung up.

_'Cas, I need you. Pleas, I'm begging you. Dean is hurt bad.' _ I prayed out loud.

I walked to the door and opened it and saw Castiel stand their while the two paramedics laying unconscious on the ground. He touch the paramedics and they vanished and so did the ambulance.

"Cas?" I said.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I erased the last few moments from the paramedics and the 911 caller's memory." Cas said.

"Help Dean." I said walking into the living room.

Cas teleported into the living room and was sitting beside Dean.

He unwrapped the towels from Dean's forearms. That when I noticed how deep they were. Cas wiped his hand over the wounds and healed them.

"The 911 operator said he was having postpartum depression. Do you think you could help him with that?" I asked.

"I can heal anything physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual." Cas said touch two fingers to Dean's forehead.

"He is sleep now." Cas said.

"Thank you, so much, Cas." I replied.

"It's the least I could do for you, Sam." Cas said.

"Before you vanish to wherever you go could you check on the babies. I'm not sure if Dean did shake Tessa or not. While you're at it you could see if they are showing any signs of angelic grace." I asked.

"Sure, Sam." Cas smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Cas check Tessa and she was fine. Dean didn't shake her or harm her in anyway. Both Jess and Tess weren't showing any signs of angelic grace at the moment. Cas also checked Benny and Maddi really quick. They were fine.

"You show go to bed, Sam. You need rest. Fix Dean a big breakfast in the morning. When I healed him he was starving. He hadn't eaten anything but beer in three weeks. He was board line anorexic. He should be better now." Cas said.

"You bet, Cas. I hate to see him hurting." I said.

Then Cas was gone. "Great talk." I mumbled as I got up and walked into the bedroom and laid down. I had just got to sleep when I woke up to the sound of the tot monitor.

"Pa-pa." Benny yelled. "Pa-pa."

I got up and walked sleepily into the twin's room to find Ben standing in his crib.

"Where Pa-pa?" Ben mumbled.

"He is asleep. He really needs to sleep just like one little boy." I said.

"Nightmare, Daddy." Ben said close to tears.

I thought for a moment. "Alright, Come here." I said picking him up and started walking to the door.

"Daddy?" Maddi said.

"Yes, baby girl?" I asked.

"Don't leave me alone, Daddy." Maddi said also close to tears.

"Alright, come here." I said picking her up. I walked into the bedroom setting Madison and Ben on the bed. I walked into the bathroom when I came back when I was done with my business the twins were fast asleep curled up on Dean's side of the bed. I slid into the bed and they both curled into me as Maddi laid her head on my chest. Soon I was asleep as well.


	19. Chapter 19 - We should be thanking Cas

I woke up later than I thought I would. Maddi and Ben weren't in the bed with me but I knew they were awake. I heard the TV in the living room on and the toddlers. I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It read 9:45 in big red numbers. I really slept in. I got out of bed and walked into the living room to find Maddi and Ben sitting in front of the TV Noggin. They were ingrained in the TV. I saw that Dean wasn't on the couch so he had to be awake. I walked over to Maddi and Ben and sat down on the ground behind them.

Maddi noticed me there first. "Morning, Daddy." She said.

"Morning, baby girl. Have you had breakfast?" I asked.

"Pa-pa made pancakes." Maddi replied.

I kissed her forehead and the top of Ben's head and got up and walked into the kitchen to find Tess and Jess in their cradle seat on the counter both being fed their morning formula by no one other than Dean.

Dean gave a big smiled when he saw me. "Good morning, Sammy."

"I'm glad to see you better." I replied.

"Cas told me what happened last night. I figured you had had a rough weeks so I let you sleep in. I should have a perfect night sleep tonight because sleeping awkwardly on the couch is not fun." Dean said.

"I missed this." I said.

"Missed what?" Dean asked.

"Being able to talk to you. Being able to see your smile, your bright green eyes, you being happy, and not terrified of the babies." I said.

"I'm just glad you're happy." Dean said leaning for a kiss.

I cupped one hand to his cheek and kissed his back. I took one of the bottles Dean was holding to help him out.

"How did you do this for 6 weeks, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Do what? Take care of the tots and the babies?" I smirked.

"Yes! Do you know how hard it is trying to make breakfast while Jess is crying, Benny is complaining she's hungry, Maddi is trying climb up everything and Tess is the only good child." Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean. Now you are better so we can help each other out. Once we get everybody down for a nap we need to get the stains out of the carpet." I said remembering what I saw last night but forgetting to check them this morning.

"No worries, Cas already took the stains out." Dean said.

"So you're fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this good since…I found you." Dean said with a smile.

I wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "That's probably the sappiest thing you have ever said." I replied.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's any less true." Dean said as Tessa finished her bottle as well with Jess. Dean took the bottles and put them in the sink to clean later.

"Well, I think we should be thanking Cas for helping." I said.

"I know. Right now I want to spend time with my husband and my four kids." Dean said picking up Tess and walking into the living room.  
~~~

So Dean is now 5 months (20 weeks) pregnant. He has gone a lot bigger. He was bigger than I was at 20 weeks. Ellen says everything is fine. The twins are 13 months and have been trying to walk. Well Ben has been trying to walk. Maddi has been walking since she was 9 ½ months old. We are going to the doctors to get an ultrasound. We're going to find out the sex of the baby.

"Come on, Sam. We have to get going." Dean yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam said pulling a shirt over his head.

Dean picked up the running Maddi and I grabbed Ben and we walked out and strapped them in their car seats a drove to Ruby and Anna's.

They pulled into the parking spot and walked over to the door.

Dean knocked and Anna came to the door.

"Hey!" Anna said with a huge smile.

The twins laughed. "Thanks for taking them off our hands for a little while." Dean said.

"No, no, it's fine. Whenever Ruby and I can help with the babies we'll do it. On my God Dean you're so big." Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, Ruby, I don't think people in Europe heard you." I said.

"Sorry, Dean, I can wait for the baby to get here." Ruby said putting her hands on Dean's belly. Dean was usually way anti-touchy but sort of gave up with Ruby and Anna.

"Well, we have to head out." I said.

They nodded and grabbed the babies and shut the door.

"Sammy, I was thinking. I don't want to know the sex of the baby." Dean said.

"Dean, that's all you've been talking about for days. What changed your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just don't wanna know. I like surprises." Dean said.

"Alright we won't know the sex of the baby." I said.

We got in the car and drove to the doctors office and waited to be called us.

"Dean, what do you think about marriage?" I whispered.

"We talked about this, Sammy." Dean replied.

"I know. I know. I think we should get married before the baby arrives." I said.

"Alright, let's get married." Dean replied.

"What?" I responded.

"Let's get married. We can go down the court house and get married." Dean said.

Before I could even say anything a nurse came in the waiting room. "Dean Winchester."


End file.
